Rompe mis cadenas, libérame
by AngelGefallen
Summary: AU/FairyTale. Nacido bajo una horrible maldición, Eren Jaeger no tiene familia ni amigos. Encerrado en una torre, pasa sus días en absoluta soledad, hasta que aparece Levi, un príncipe que cambiará su vida de la noche a la mañana. Muy pronto, Eren comprenderá que cumplir su venganza no será tan sencillo como creía. RIREN. [Dedicado a Lia Primrose]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Finalmente, después de un mes de planificación y esfuerzo, traigo este fic para una persona muy especial. No se trata de un longfic, más bien será "cortito", de tres o cuatro capítulos, aún no estoy segura, depende de cómo vaya desarrollándose la trama, pero aviso que serán capítulos extensos. **

**Encontrareis referencias a cuentos como La Blancanieves, Rapunzel, La Cenicienta y La Bella y la Bestia. Y por supuesto, referencias al mundo de Shingeki. Yo lo llamaría un cuento de hadas un poco oscuro. Hay un poco de angst, pero sobretodo me centraré en la evolución de los personajes, respeté las personalidades del canon, evitando lo posible el OoC. Es un fic diferente pero realmente espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Lia, mi princesa, este es mi pequeño regalo (otro más), para ti. Creo que con este fic te estoy dando lo mejor de mí, reescribí la escena de la torre tres veces, estuve dos noches escuchando canciones en busca de inspiración para el título, hice la portada como diez veces para quedar satisfecha... Como te decía, casi me cuesta la salud mental, pero no, estoy bien cuerda y muy feliz por darte este primer capítulo después de un mes debatiendo entre las dos, de preguntas y charlas acerca de los personajes y el argumento. Aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, todo empezó con mi review, ¿recuerdas? Tus mensajes llenos de amor me hicieron ver que eras una persona maravillosa, y que juntas eramos muy intensas. Me preguntaste qué hiciste para merecer este fic y el anterior, bueno, es mi forma de darte las gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que me das incondicionalmente. Lia, aquí tienes lo que te prometí.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren.**

* * *

 _El hombre ha nacido libre y por doquiera se encuentra sujeto con cadenas —Jean-Jacques Rousseau._

.

.

.

— _¡La maldición de Ymir ha caído sobre este niño!_

— _Es un niño maldito._

— _¡Por favor, dejadme partir! ¡Cuidaré yo sola a mis hijos!_

— _La niña puede quedarse, pero el niño debe morir._

— _¡No! ¡Os lo suplico! ¡Es mi hijo!_

— _Carla, el consejo ha tomado la decisión. Ya sabes cuántas desgracias nos han traído niños como ese. El bebé será arrojado por el acantilado._

— _¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!_

 _. . ._

Dos orbes dorados se abrieron súbitamente en mitad de la noche. Sin mover un solo músculo, la silueta recostada contra el muro de piedra escaneó el entorno en el que se hallaba, buscando esas voces que murmuraban a sus espaldas su condena, imperturbables, carentes de emoción; frías como el hielo.

La ira, surgida de ese sueño que se repetía todas las noches, se apaciguó considerablemente al constatar que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar, comprendiendo que había vuelto a ser víctima de su propio recuerdo: el día de su nacimiento.

Sus orbes cambiaron paulatinamente de tonalidad, ya no eran dorados; ahora eran verdes como dos gemas.

Soltando un suspiro, se preguntó cuántas veces reviviría esa pesadilla. A pesar de ser un recién nacido, tenía grabadas en su memoria las voces de esas personas que acordaron unánimemente deshacerse de él como si fuera un recipiente vacío: sin alma ni corazón. Pero lamentablemente para ellos, sobrevivió y con quince años, tenía muy claro cuál era su objetivo: regresar a su hogar de origen y mostrarles que, en efecto, él era un niño maldito que cobraría venganza por ese acto de crueldad. No podía evitarlo, desde el momento en que nació ya echó en falta el amor, todo eran miradas de odio y menosprecio.

Él era Eren Jaeger, un muchacho que, en ocasiones, adoptaba la forma de una criatura de quince metros de altura con fuerza suficiente para arrasar una aldea entera y atemorizar a la gente con sus rugidos feroces.

Cada 100 años, un niño nacía con ese poder descomunal. Popularmente conocido como "la maldición de la diosa Ymir".

.

.

.

El canto de los pajarillos, excesivamente agudo y melodioso, era el primer sonido con el que despertaba. Soltando un gruñido, Eren maldijo esos cánticos que ensordecían sus oídos. Las diminutas criaturas daban saltitos en el alfeizar de la ventana, entonando sus canciones, alegres por el amanecer de un nuevo día. El chico que yacía en la cama de dosel se revolvía en un vano intento por aplacar ese ruido atronador. Había pasado mala noche y no estaba con ánimos para tolerar la bienvenida de los animalitos del bosque. Descorriendo las cortinas carmesí, parpadeó cegado por la luz que se filtraba a través de los barrotes de la ventana. Los pajaritos dieron brincos de alegría cuando el dueño de la torre, aquel muchacho de no más de quince años, se levantó de la cama.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —aventó Eren iracundo.

Espantó a los pájaros, agitando el brazo para ahuyentarlos de la ventana. Desplegando sus alas, los pajaritos se alejaron disgustados por esa actitud tan hosca.

Recargándose contra el muro de piedra, Eren se frotó los ojos adormecido. No dormir bien por las noches causaba que se levantara irritado y susceptible a cualquier cosa. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con su otra mitad: la bestia que dormía en su interior. ¿Acaso se le contagió el instinto animal? Convivir con dos mitades, dos seres que coexistían desde el momento en que nació fue casi como un castigo divino. Antaño, en sus tiempos de mozo en el monasterio, —adoptado por los sacerdotes—, luchaba internamente contra la bestia que buscaba desesperada salir de ese cuerpo humano, semejante a una prisión. Dominar su instinto le acarreó un sin fin de calamidades, mas evitó un gran desastre.

Pero a su vez, fue lo bastante astuto para sacar provecho de esta maldición. A los pies de la cama, esparcidos por doquier, estaban los presentes que los aldeanos le obsequiaban a diario entre profundas reverencias y súplicas que abogaban por su indulgencia. Su mayor temor era ser devorados por la bestia que yacía en el interior de ese muchacho.

Los jefes de la aldea eran los únicos con el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo esa tarea. El chico rara vez se hacía ver, muy pocos habían sido los que tuvieron la "desgracia" de verlo en carne y hueso, y todos ellos coincidían en su descripción: unos ojos grandes que destellaban puro salvajismo, y una sonrisa sádica que helaba la sangre de todo aquel osara desafiarle.

Y pese al terror que inspiraba su aspecto humano, nadie en su sano juicio quería ser testigo de su transformación en una bestia despiadada sin conciencia ni raciocinio.

Examinando los distintos regalos, se dijo que pronto no tendría espacio para todos ellos. Meses atrás, le habían obsequiado con una túnica negra que le llegaba a los pies, pero se rehusó a ponerse eso. ¡Ni que fuera una bruja malvada como las de los cuentos!

Su ropa era sencilla: una camisa de manga larga, unos pantalones ajustados, botas y una capa que traía siempre puesta.

Entre otros presentes, había un pequeño cofre, una capa hecha con piel de ciervo, una flauta tallada en madera, un broche con forma de mariposa…

Nada que le llamase la atención.

Sin embargo, un caballito de madera sobresalió de entre los distintos presentes. Eren frunció el entrecejo, ¿quién le había regalado eso? Cogiendo el caballito, lo miró por diferentes ángulos; no tenía nada de especial… o eso creía. En la base que servía de soporte había escrito un mensaje; por los trazos irregulares y forzados, supuso que habían utilizado un cuchillo para rasgar la madera. Decía lo siguiente:

 _Para el señor monstruo. Porfavor no nos comas._

Algo se removió en el estómago de Eren. Casi podía escuchar la voz del niño o la niña en su cabeza mientras leía esas palabras. Por un momento, abandonó su faceta malvada y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió el ser más despreciable de la tierra. De nuevo, le acometió ese sentimiento que llevaba arrastrando consigo desde hacía años: la soledad.

Acechado por la melancolía, recurrió desesperado a su único "compañero": un espejo que hablaba. Un objeto supuestamente maligno —cosa que Eren ponía en duda—, custodiado por los sacerdotes que lo adoptaron de pequeño. Lo robó al saber de su existencia.

Encima del tocador, hecho de bronce, el espejo tenía forma ovalada y terminaba en un mango para poder sujetarlo. El reverso estaba decorado con ralladuras, producto de los años y años que fue pasando de mano en mano.

No dependía exclusivamente de él, pues sus conversaciones solían ser breves y concisas. Le informaba acerca del exterior y sus habitantes, pero en general, si Eren no le llamaba, no acudía a su encuentro.

"¿Cómo de aburrida puede ser la vida de un espejo?" —pensó Eren.

—Peor que la mía seguro que no —se respondió en voz alta.

Consciente del curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Las grietas de su blindado corazón se hicieron más visibles, y evitando a toda costa romperse, tomó el espejo para interactuar con él.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Nunca ocurría nada interesante por los alrededores.

El cristal que reflejaba su rostro juvenil fue envuelto por una neblina oscura que poco a poco dejó entrever la imagen de un rostro tétrico y espeluznante; ni siquiera se asemejaba a una cara. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías y su boca una abertura transformada en mueca.

—Los aldeanos empiezan a temer que los presentes no sean suficientes para satisfacerte. Uno de los jefes quiere enviar un sacrificio.

—¿¡Sacrificio!?

—Así es. Dice que, si ofrecen un sacrificio humano cada mes, sus vidas estarán a salvo.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Tan desesperados estaban? ¿Cómo eran capaces de ofrecer la vida de otra persona a cambio de la suya? Él no tenía ninguna intención de devorar a nadie. No era un monstruo… pero él les había hecho creer lo contrario. Todo ese asunto empezaba a descontrolarse.

¿Qué haría cuando se presentara ante él un aldeano inocente temblando de pies a cabeza?

O quizás se estaba precipitando. Nadie en su sano juicio aprobaría esa descabellada propuesta… ¿verdad?

—¿Qué opinan los aldeanos? —preguntó, temeroso.

—Esta noche se celebrará la asamblea que lo decidirá.

Eren rezó para que entraran en razón. En tres años no les había dado motivo para cometer tal acto de crueldad: procuró siempre mostrarse clemente ante ellos.

—Genial —expresó con hastío.

Sin embargo, el espejo le avisó de otra noticia, igual o más inesperada que la primera.

—Un forastero se dirige hacia la torre.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Muéstramelo —exigió.

La neblina apareció borrando el rostro de esa entidad y mostró un desconocido abriéndose paso entre los matorrales y buscando algo con la mirada. Efectivamente, no era un aldeano de Shiganshina. Sus ropas delataban que pertenecía a un alto estatus social, y por su expresión indiferente, no parecía tener idea de que ahí habitaba una bestia.

El forastero se detuvo junto a la torre. La contempló largo rato, quizás debatiéndose entre husmear por dentro o seguir su camino. Tras deliberar unos minutos, el sujeto empezó a trepar por la torre. Eren no cabía en si del asombro, nadie tenía el coraje como para trepar por la torre y presentarse ante él como si tal cosa.

La torre carecía de entrada. No tenía puertas, y las únicas aberturas eran la ventana que se situaba en lo alto del todo, lugar donde dormía, y un hueco de medio metro situado a varios pies por encima del suelo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de ese hombre? ¿Debía fingir ser una bestia?

—Ese hombre… ¿Es peligroso? —le preguntó al espejo, paseando en círculos por el dormitorio.

El rostro hizo una mueca.

—Quien sabe.

Eren le miró enojado. Cuando más lo necesitaba, más inservible era. Arrojó el espejo contra el colchón de la cama. No tenía más remedio que esperar de brazos cruzados su llegada.

Estaba un poco nervioso ante la expectativa de un encuentro con otro ser humano. Casi no había tenido contacto con el exterior. Impaciente, aguardó de pie, preguntándose qué tipo de hombre sería ese forastero.

En menos de un minuto, se escucharon los pasos retumbar desde fuera. Finalmente, apareció una figura por el arco ojival que flanqueaba el dormitorio de las escaleras.

A través del espejo no pudo apreciarlo bien, mas ahora que les separaban pocos metros, se percató de que era más mayor que él. Vestía una camisa blanca junto a un chaleco sin mangas de color ocre, unos pantalones anchos y unas botas negras que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas: ropa sencilla pero elegante.

Su corte de pelo recto era poco usual, pero le confería un aspecto más… ¿galán?

Era indudablemente atractivo.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, Eren procedió a saludarle.

—N-No eres… No eres bienvenido aquí —dijo en una postura defensiva pese a su tartamudeo. Se trataba de un extraño, y lo más apropiado sería no confiarse.

El aludido no mostró señales de haberlo escuchado. Seguía buscando algo que no encontraba. Finalmente, se dignó a mirar al chico que tenía delante.

—¿Dónde está la bestia? —preguntó gravemente. Sus pasos eran seguros, adentrándose en la alcoba sin miedo.

"¿Ha venido a por mí? ¿Le habrán enviado para matarme?"

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Me dijeron que en esta torre vivía una bestia terrorífica y… sentí curiosidad —contestó con simpleza.

Eren parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por… curiosidad?

—¿Es que no me oíste la primera vez? —replicó en tono hosco.

Le costaba creer que existiera alguien así, no parecía estar mintiendo. Su porte era recto y serio, pero su rostro se veía relajado y despreocupado. Eren sintió una mezcla de respeto e interés por él. Se debatía en decirle la verdad o mantener su identidad en secreto, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

—¿No serás por casualidad la bestia de la que tanto hablan los aldeanos? —inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, Eren barajó las dos posibilidades: mentirle —él no sabía mentir—, o afirmar que, en efecto, él era la bestia. Acorralado como estaba, decidió ser sincero.

—Así es.

Intentó no parecer acobardado, sino más bien desafiante. No estuvo seguro de conseguirlo.

—Qué decepción —dijo este, dando media vuelta para irse.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —exigió saber. En sus ojos hubo un destello dorado.

De espaldas a él, el hombre volteó el rostro.

—Esperaba encontrar algo más que un mocoso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

—¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ¿Hay que repetirte las cosas dos veces para que las entiendas?

Los puños de las manos le temblaban. No soportaba esa actitud arrogante e insolente.

—No tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

Eren nunca fue dado a la estrategia, y pudo comprobarse cuando se arrojó contra ese hombre sin apenas pensárselo dos veces. Este reaccionó, sorprendido por el ataque, pero enseguida pudo manejar al mocoso sin mucha dificultad. Esquivándolo con gran agilidad, se posicionó rápidamente detrás suyo y agarrándole el brazo derecho, lo inmovilizó por detrás de la espalda. Seguidamente le propinó una patada, doblándole las rodillas y cayendo encima de él como un peso muerto.

Bocabajo en el suelo, Eren se revolvió y pataleó.

—¡Suéltame, maldito!

—Patético —murmuró estrujando su brazo.

—¡Aah! ¡Duele!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres una bestia temible? Demuéstralo.

Eren estaba rojo, y no solo de ira, empezaba a faltarle el aire. El cuerpo de ese hombre le aplastaba las costillas y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Tampoco podía moverse, viéndose totalmente indefenso. El brazo le dolía y juró que, si seguía resistiéndose, se le cortaría la circulación.

—¡Bastardo! ¡No puedo transformarme dentro de la torre! ¡Se derrumbaría y quedaríamos aplastados por las rocas! —confesó desesperado.

—Oh… Qué lástima.

—¡Suelta! ¡Me romperás el brazo!

El hombre aflojó el agarre y se quitó de encima, consciente de que ese mocoso no suponía un verdadero peligro para él.

Eren, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. Desde el suelo debió verse lamentable, jamás había sufrido tal humillación. Frotándose el brazo, se levantó manteniendo una cierta distancia.

—¿En verdad puedes convertirte en una bestia?

—Sí… y créeme que podría devorarte —añadió en un intento por asustarle.

Fracasando estrepitosamente, la amenaza simplemente rebotó contra él, sin producir ningún efecto.

—No pareces peligroso —opinó.

—Eso es… ¡Eso es porque no me has visto en mi otra forma! —replicó acalorado. Por alguna razón, se sentía imponente ante ese hombre.

—Oh… ¿Y en tu otra forma te dedicas a devorar hombres? —inquirió en tono burlón.

Las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron, abrumado por la facilidad con que había sido descubierto. Él nunca había devorado a nadie… ¡pero eso no le impediría cumplir su venganza!

—Tú no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

—Solo eres un mocoso —afirmó de forma tajante.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! —exclamó Eren furioso.

El hombre no le contradijo, se limitó a observarle detenidamente, casi sin pestañear. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad —intercambiando miradas en absoluto silencio—, el desconocido decidió que ya era hora de irse; allí no había nada que hacer. La emoción por la expectativa de encontrar a una bestia sedienta de sangre, cayó en picado al encontrarse con un mocoso que no parecía capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

Sin despedirse, se dio la vuelta, y pasó por debajo del arco ojival.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no sé quién eres!

Volteándose por última vez, dio a conocer su nombre.

—Levi.

.

.

.

Horas después de su marcha, Eren echado bocarriba sobre la cama, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre. Su encuentro fue tan insólito, tan extraño… ¿Realmente había ocurrido? ¿Realmente había mantenido una conversación con un extraño? Le costaba hacerse a la idea, y es que en tres años había vivido prácticamente huyendo del contacto humano. Era confuso, no entendía el comportamiento de este tal Levi. ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de conocerlo en persona? ¿No le advirtieron de lo peligroso que era adentrarse en la torre?

"¿Y si en verdad no existe? ¿Y si lo he imaginado todo? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?" —pensó alarmado.

Su salud mental era lo primero, y por fortuna, conocía un método para comprobar si todo fue producto de su alocada mente o fue tan real como su maldición.

Cogiendo el espejo, dijo:

—Muéstrame a Levi en estos momentos.

El conocido rostro sin ojos hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera interrumpido el sueño o tuviera otras cosas mejores qué hacer.

—¡Vamos! —apremió el muchacho.

El remolino de neblina disipó aquel rostro lúgubre y, en su lugar, apareció Levi recostado de espaldas al pie de un árbol. La expresión estoica ahora era reemplazada por un rostro sereno que dormitaba profundamente. Reconoció el entorno, no estaba lejos de allí.

Respiró aliviado: su cabeza andaba bien cuerda. Pero por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, continuó observando a Levi. Le sorprendía lo elegante que podía verse incluso dormido: su flequillo caía con gracia por su frente, ocultándole los ojos, su boca cerrada con esos finos labios, una nariz recta y unas facciones perfectamente delineadas.

Sin ser consciente, lo contempló embelesado. Era la primera vez que una persona le causaba esa sensación; tampoco es que hubiera conocido a mucha, pero, aun así, no era un hombre corriente. Tras cavilar un buen rato, solamente encontró un único adjetivo para definirlo: misterioso.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba observándolo, más curiosidad tenía por descubrir quién era. Era la primera vez que oía el nombre de Levi, y dado que era un forastero y él nunca había explorado otras tierras, era imposible saber de quién se trataba. El espejo podía resolver su duda en cuestión de segundos, pero no le atraía la idea. Prefería que Levi se lo dijera en persona.

Fue algo muy chocante. Prácticamente estaba admitiendo que quería volver a hablar con él. No entendía a qué obedecía esa necesidad, no recibió un trato especialmente amable de su parte e incluso le había llamado mocoso. Frustrado, dejó el espejo a un lado y cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Le estaba tomando demasiada importancia, seguramente en unas horas se olvidaría de Levi y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

. . .

Ya era la tercera noche que Eren se escabullía de la torre para espiar a Levi entre los árboles. Se movía por el bosque sigilosamente, atento para no pisar ninguna rama que delatara su presencia. Por algún motivo, Levi permanecía en esa zona, como si se hubiera instalado indefinidamente. Por el día, merodeaba por Shiganshina sin un objetivo en concreto, simplemente caminaba y observaba a la gente. Por la noche, dormía a la intemperie.

A Eren le gustaba verle dormir. No se acercaba más de lo necesario, quizás por respeto, temor o vergüenza. Podría decirse que lo "admiraba" desde la distancia… A unos cinco metros aproximadamente.

Estaba escondido detrás de un árbol cuyo tronco era tres veces más ancho que él, casi se había convertido en una rutina espiarle cuando caía la noche. Sin embargo, Levi era muy perspicaz y desde el primer momento advirtió que alguien le observaba entre las sombras. Podía ser un enemigo —pese a que no le había dado tiempo a enemistarse con nadie—, pero enseguida constató que lejos de resultar una amenaza, era ni más ni menos que el chico de la torre.

La primera vez no hizo nada. Tenía sueño y quería descansar, aunque se mantuvo alerta por si el chico se acercaba. La segunda noche lo avistó exactamente en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, y de nuevo, se la pasó observándole en silencio. La tercera noche ya fue demasiado.

—¿Es que no sabes invertir tu tiempo en algo más productivo? —preguntó Levi en voz alta.

Eren dio un brinco desde donde estaba. El corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa; había sido descubierto. Mirando hacia atrás, se planteó salir corriendo y encerrarse en su torre, pero entendió que, si lo hacía, sería algo muy patético. Reuniendo todo su valor, salió de su escondite y avanzó con pasos vacilantes hacia Levi. Este no se movió, de brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo reclinado contra un árbol, examinaba al chico que parecía tímido y acobardado por verse cara a cara con él otra vez.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Eren con voz débil.

Levi desvió la mirada.

—Ya te dije mi nombre.

—No… Me refiero a… quién eres en realidad. ¿De dónde procedes? —detuvo sus pasos cuando les separaban medio metro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué tendría que responderte? —respondió Levi fríamente—. No sé quién eres, para mí sigues siendo un desconocido.

A Eren le dolió oír eso. Por muy desconocido que fuera, Levi era la primera persona en hablar con él después de tres años de soledad. Poniéndose de rodillas, quedó más o menos a la altura de Levi.

—Me llamo Eren Jaeger, o al menos así me llamaron los sacerdotes que me adoptaron —dijo emocionado por tener la oportunidad de presentarse ante alguien—, solían decirme que mi nombre significa Santo Cazador. Un poco extraño, ¿no?

Levi alzó una ceja, curioso por ese arrebato de confianza.

—… Tengo quince años, y a veces puedo convertirme en bestia, pero eso ya lo sabes —comentó como si ese hecho fuera de lo más común—. Y me parece que ya está. ¿Lo he hecho bien?

Levi le miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—¿Eh? Pues… —el chico lo meditó unos instantes—. Creo que porque eres la primera persona que no me tiene miedo.

Quizás fuera esa la razón por la que se sentía atraído por su persona, pese a su carácter poco amigable y distante.

Eren esperó alguna respuesta de su parte, pero este no dijo nada. El silencio los rodeó durante unos minutos, solo se oyó el ulular de un búho solitario.

—Mi madre me contaba una leyenda cuando era pequeño —dijo Levi, su tono de voz ya no era tan hosco—. Según decía, cada cien años, los habitantes de Paradis eran maldecidos con el alumbramiento de un niño que en su interior albergaba una bestia llamada "titán". Entonces… la leyenda es cierta.

—Sí —corroboró Eren—. Yo soy uno de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? Si creciste con los sacerdotes, quiere decir que te abandonaron —dedujo.

—Me lanzaron desde un precipicio pocas horas después de nacer —explicó mientras las facciones de su rostro adquirían un matiz grotesco. En sus ojos se apreciaban destellos dorados.

Levi frunció el ceño. No esperaba oír algo tan impactante; su madre nunca le contó esa parte.

—Y aun así… sobreviviste.

Alzando el puño a la altura del rostro, sus ojos se tiñeron de un dorado que resplandeció como el oro.

—Los encontraré y exterminaré con mi poder todos y cada uno de los que sentenciaron mi vida. Esa es mi misión.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Levi se mostró interesado en él.

—Oh, no está mal —opinó, el brillo de esos ojos le cautivaba—. Pero, dime, ¿tienes idea de dónde vive esa gente? Paradis no aparece en los mapas, nadie conoce su ubicación.

—Eso no es problema —se apresuró a decir Eren—. El espejo me lo dirá.

—¿El espejo?

—Sí, un espejo que habla. —Dicho en voz alta, sus palabras sonaron un tanto cómicas.

—¿Un espejo parlante? —se mofó Levi.

—¡No estoy loco! ¡Es la verdad! Lo custodiaban los sacerdotes en el monasterio.

Levi no insistió, supuso que si existían niños que se convertían en titán, también habría espejos que hablaban. Pensándolo detenidamente, él se había escapado para ver mundo y explorar nuevas tierras, si Paradis realmente existía, sería el primer hombre en pisar ese territorio. No cabía duda de que era mucho más emocionante que sus clases de baile.

—Te acompañaré —anunció, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Quieres acompañarme?! —exclamó Eren, asombrado.

Levi asintió.

Eren quiso dar saltos de alegría, pero algo lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Sabes los motivos que me impulsan a ir a Paradis, y… aun así, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Mañana al amanecer te espero en la posada de Las Dos Rosas —informó sin andarse con rodeos.

—¡¿Ma…?! ¡¿Mañana?! —repitió Eren.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó Levi, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No, p-pero…

—Oh, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? —repitió Eren, indignado—. Yo no tengo miedo.

Levi alzó una ceja, interrogante. Eren guardó silencio. Una lucha mental estaba teniendo lugar en su mente: por un lado, no se había planteado ni por un segundo, marcharse de aquel lugar de un día para otro y mucho menos para ir a cumplir su venganza. Pero, por otro lado, es lo que siempre había deseado y ahora que ya controlaba su poder, esperar no tenía sentido. Cuánto más se retrasara, más tiempo les dejaba con vida.

Bien, decidido. Iría a Paradis y les mostraría lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser convertido en bestia, titán o lo que fuera.

Aceptó reunirse con Levi al alba en Las Dos Rosas. Y con la ayuda del espejo, encontraría esos bastardos y les haría pagar por su crimen.

.

.

.

Farlan Church buscaba a su hermano desaparecido desde hacía un mes. Sin embargo, lo más correcto sería decir que se escapó, abandonando a su familia sin ninguna razón aparente. Los gritos de Kuchel todavía retumbaban en sus oídos, obligándole a ir tras él después soltar una serie de insultos dirigidos a su hijo.

No era un secreto que Levi desatendía sus obligaciones como príncipe, ignoraba las órdenes de su madre, no asistía a los banquetes, le faltaba el respeto al consorte de su madre… El único con el que parecía llevarse bien, era Farlan, su hermanastro. No le llamaba "escoria" o "cerdo" como a la mayoría, lo cual era buena señal.

No obstante, la súbita marcha de uno de los herederos causó conmoción, alarma e indignación. Kuchel se paseó por el palacio amonestando a los criados, ahogando sus lamentos con las damas de compañía, y rompiendo piezas de valor incalculable.

—¡Ingrato! ¡Traidor! ¡Egoísta! ¡Desagradecido!

Esos eran solo algunos de los insultos que Kuchel profirió hasta que finalmente cayó derrotada, alegando que su hijo la mataría del disgusto tarde o temprano. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar: dentro de una semana se celebraba el baile real, cuya asistencia era obligatoria para todas las doncellas casaderas. El objetivo principal era que tanto Levi como Farlan encontrasen una mujer con la que desposarse.

Pero en vista de que Levi se había dado a la fuga, estaba más que claro que él no quería casarse con nadie. No asistir a un evento de tal magnitud conllevaba una deshonra muy grande, y la única solución para salvar el pellejo era encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta lo antes posible.

Farlan había pasado la noche en una posada, llamada El Unicornio, cerca de Shiganshina. Se despertó antes del amanecer, y reprendió su búsqueda, pero…

—¡¿Cómo voy a encontrar al tarado de mi hermano si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy?! —gritó en medio de la espesura.

Él, quien nunca había puesto un pie fuera de palacio, estaba completamente desorientado. El mapa que llevaba encima no le servía de nada, y desde hacía rato que no sabía si iba recto o en sentido contrario. De modo que decidió guiarse por su intuición. Siguió caminando sin tener idea de a dónde se dirigía, pero, ¿qué importaba? La intuición le guiaría hasta su hermano. Y convencido de que así sería, prosiguió su camino por el bosque.

Aquello tampoco estaba tan mal, pensó Farlan, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros. No se veía peligroso y aunque los árboles frondosos no dejaran ver más allá, se respiraba una sosegada tranquilidad.

Después de varios tumbos, de tropezar con las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, y espantar los insectos que zumbaban cerca de su oído, consiguió salir de ese bosque. Había un caminito que descendía ladera abajo, así que tomó esa dirección. El paraje, desprovisto de árboles, se extendía hasta la cordillera que separaba Trost de Stohess.

Trost era el territorio más grande, atesorando el gran palacio real —lugar del que procedía—, y la aldea Shiganshina. Todo lo demás eran valles y montañas, a excepción de algunas granjas y hogares.

Bajada la pendiente, el terreno era llano y sin desniveles. No muy lejos de donde estaba, se alzaba una posada, Farlan tenía entendido que ahí se daba cobijo a los viajeros a cambio de dinero. Si su intuición le había guiado hasta ese lugar, debía chequear esa posada. Si no estaba allí, él mismo se daría un descanso; empezaba a arrepentirse de su elección por ir a pie. Su caballo era más veloz que sus piernas.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza al entrar en la posada fue que se había equivocado de sitio. Aquello era un antro habitado por seres espeluznantes que posaban sus miradas en él como si fuera carnada. El sonido de una campanita le alertó, descendiendo la vista, vio sobrecogido una cabra que intentaba pasar entre sus piernas.

—¡Cierra la puerta que se escapa Zeke! —bramó el tabernero.

Inmediatamente, Farlan cerró la puerta de la posada. La cabra permaneció unos instantes desorientada, luego volvió sobre sus pasos y baló reclamando por su leche. Nadie le hizo caso. Uno de los camareros se acercó al nuevo con una sonrisa; iba un poco borracho.

—¡Bfienfenido a las Duooos Rosas! —exclamó, mostrando dos de sus dedos—. S-Soy Hjanness… ¡Encantado!

Farlan se lo quedó mirando estupefacto.

—Ho…Hola.

La cabra seguía balando, irritando al tabernero.

—¿Una cerrvezaa? —preguntó el tal Hannes.

—¡ISABEL! —gritó el tabernero harto del animal—. ¡Dale la leche a Zeke a ver si se calla!

Una chica menuda, pelirroja y con coletas se volteó hacia la barra. Farlan quedó prendado al instante.

—Señor, Zeke derramó la leche del cuenco —respondió acobardada.

—¡Maldita cabra! ¡Pues que la beba del suelo!

—Zeke solo trrae problemass —dijo Hannes, rascándose la nuca—. Querííamos venderla, pero nadie da un duro por ella.

Farlan no supo qué decir. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación semejante. La cabra balaba, el tabernero gritaba, Hannes apestaba a alcohol… Mas su atención se desviaba hacia esa hermosa chica que servía las mesas. Era joven, incluso más que él. Vestía cuatro trapos harapientos y en su rostro se distinguían manchas de… ¿ceniza? Su pelo estaba envuelto en un pañuelo aparentemente blanco, pero muy sucio.

¿Qué hacía una chica como ella trabajando en ese antro de mala muerte?

—Vamoos, vfamoos, póngase cómodo —le invitó Hannes, acompañándole hasta una mesa de madera resquebrajada—. Cerrvezaa, ¿dijiste?

—¿Eh? No… Yo no…

—¡Isabel, una cervezaa para el chicoo!

—¡Recibido! —Limpiando una de las mesas vacías con un paño húmedo, Isabel se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorsal de la mano.

Farlan fue incapaz de protestar por la cerveza que no había pedido.

—Qué casuualidad, eres el segundo chico que pisa esta pocilgaa. —Señaló un cliente que bebía de espaldas a ellos, sentado en una banqueta enfrente la barra—. Ese de ahí llegó hace poco. La mayoría son borruachos o gente con malas pulgas.

El cliente al que mencionaba le resultaba muy familiar. Entrecerrando los ojos, lo escrutó con la mirada aun con la escasa luz interior. Cuando lo reconoció, pegó tal salto que hizo retroceder a Hannes asustado.

—¡LEVI!

El aludido volteó el rostro, pero no detonó ninguna emoción al reconocer a su hermanastro. Farlan fue hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

—Con que estabas aquí —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Tu madre volviéndose loca, y tú bebiendo como si nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que cumplir el papel de hermano responsable. —Tomó asiento en una banqueta que había justo al lado—. Armaste un buen escándalo cuando te fuiste.

La chica, Isabel, se le acercó con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

—Aquí tienes.

Farlan aceptó la jarra y balbuceó un "gracias" en voz baja. Isabel le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Sujetándola por el asa, bebió un trago. Nunca había probado la cerveza.

—No sé de qué os sorprendisteis —comentó Levi—. Nunca di a entender que me gustara esa vida.

—Es algo aburrida, pero tienes todas las comodidades que puedas imaginar. Los protocolos a seguir son tediosos, pero por lo demás, no tienes que mover un dedo.

—A eso me refiero. No quiero ser príncipe.

—¿Y qué harás? —inquirió Farlan, bebiendo otro trago. De reojo, vio cómo Isabel limpiaba la leche derramada mientras intentaba alejar la cabra del estropicio—. Si renuncias a tu nombre, no serás nadie.

—Hay vida más allá de palacio.

—No estoy seguro que sea para ti esta vida —apuntó con severidad.

A Levi le importaba bien poco lo que opinara su hermanastro. En realidad, no le importaba la opinión de nadie. De los dos, Farlan siempre fue el hijo predilecto: educado, obediente, encantador, respetuoso… Alabado y querido por todos, dotado de una gracia distintiva y una belleza digna de la realeza. En cambio, Levi era la oveja negra: mal encarado, gruñón, bravucón, rebelde… Eran como el día y la noche, pero a pesar de sus notables diferencias, su relación siempre fue cordial y hasta podría decirse amistosa.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —replicó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la objeción.

Farlan no se rindió. No iba a ser fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión, Levi era muy terco, pero tenía que haber algo que le hiciera recapacitar sobre sus acciones. Mientras cavilaba en silencio, observaba el arduo trabajo de esa jovencita

—¿Y el baile? ¿No piensas asistir? —preguntó como medida desesperada.

—No me hables del baile, odio los bailes —respondió despectivamente.

—¡Si nunca has asistido a uno! —exclamó Farlan entre indignado y divertido—. De pequeño te escondiste debajo de la caldera en el armario de la cocina para no asistir al baile que organizó tu madre. Nanaba se pegó un buen susto cuando te encontró allí horas después. En otra ocasión, robaste las invitaciones y las quemaste, y también cuando contrataste a unos ladrones para que asaltaran el palacio. —Riéndose a carcajadas, necesitó de unos minutos para recomponerse—. Eso último estuvo muy bueno.

Levi hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

—Fue mi plan más brillante.

—Sí —coincidió Farlan—. Se suspendió el baile y a tu madre casi le da un ataque.

—Lo segundo no fue planeado.

Su hermanastro negó repetidas veces con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me pregunto por qué aún no te ha desheredado. Te lo has ganado a pulso.

Levi se encogió de hombros. Kuchel era una mujer estricta y con mucho carácter. Sabía poner firmes a todo el personal de palacio y llevaba los asuntos administrativos con mano dura. Se había ganado el apodo de "La Reina de Hierro" y todos le tenían un alto respeto. Nadie ponía en tela de juicio sus decisiones y gracias a su impecable liderazgo, Trost gozaba de un gran bienestar, tanto social como económico.

Pero únicamente su círculo más cercano tenía conocimiento de su mayor debilidad… su hijo Levi. No podía ignorarse el hecho de que también era madre, y su temor más grande era perder a su único hijo. Desheredarlo, desterrarlo, expulsarlo de palacio… Le era impensable llevar a cabo cualquiera de esas opciones, porque por encima de su estatus y sus títulos, Levi era su hijo.

—Mira, no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer —empezó Farlan llegando a una conclusión—. Pero si te vas, no podrás volver. Y creo que al menos, tu madre merece una explicación. Acompáñame al baile, aunque no elijas ninguna mujer con la que desposarte. Hablas con Kuchel y te despides de ella como es debido. ¿Qué te parece?

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Levi consideró esa propuesta. Ir al baile, dejar las cosas claras con su madre y marcharse definitivamente. Si tenía que despedirse de alguien, esa era su madre. Los demás nada.

—Está bien. Asistiré a ese estúpido baile solo para poder irme tranquilo —accedió finalmente. Farlan asintió, satisfecho con su elección—. Pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio. Espérame hasta que regrese.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—¡Cuidado, la cabra! —gritó Isabel.

Se produjo un estrépito. Levi y Farlan voltearon sus cabezas para presenciar cómo Isabel y otro chico, Eren, se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Las bebidas, listas para servir, desparramadas por el suelo y Zeke huyendo asustado.

Eren se frotó el hombro y miró a la chica que tenía delante.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

Isabel negó con la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a recoger los pedazos de cristal rotos.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —bramó el tabernero saliendo de detrás de la barra.

—Lo… Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?! ¡¿Es que quieres que te eche a la calle?!

El tabernero alzó la mano. Farlan, que vio venir sus intenciones, se levantó y veloz como un rayo, lo detuvo a tiempo, agarrándole por la muñeca.

—¡Ya es suficiente!

—No fue culpa suya —la defendió Eren.

—¡Fuee la condenada cabrra! —intervino Hannes—. Ya dije que trraía problemas.

Todos los clientes —los pocos que había—, tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos. El tabernero los miró a todos con odio. Se deshizo del agarre de Farlan bruscamente y luego dirigió su atención a Isabel.

—¡Límpialo enseguida!

Esta asintió sin osar levantar la cabeza. Farlan se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a recoger los cristales. Eren, quien no despegaba su vista del tabernero, apretó los puños. Dio un paso adelante, sin estar dispuesto a tolerar esa actitud, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Eren.

Los destellos dorados de sus ojos desaparecieron al oír esa voz. Levi se acercaba a él con su habitual expresión estoica y sin emoción. Eren relajó sus impulsos.

—Llegas tarde. —Fue lo primero que le dijo.

—Perdona. Nunca he salido de viaje y no sabía qué llevarme.

Isabel y Farlan terminaron de recoger los cristales. Esta tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, avergonzada por su torpeza.

—Gracias —murmuró, tímida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Farlan no pareció muy convencido, pero se apartó para dejarle pasar. Con la cabeza agachada, Isabel no quiso mirar a nadie. Hannes amonestaba la cabra que no entendía nada de lo sucedido. Levi se dijo que ya era hora de partir.

—Vamos, Eren.

—¿Eh? S-Sí, vamos —dijo vacilante.

—¡Un momento! —los interrumpió Farlan—. ¿A dónde irás?

Levi suspiró, cansado.

—Tú solo espérame. Volveré en unos días.

—¡El baile es dentro de una semana! —protestó su hermano.

—¿Qué baile? —preguntó Eren.

—¡El baile real!

—¿Baile real?

—Farlan, cállate —espetó Levi.

—Te vas con un amigo de aventuras, ¿es eso? —aventuró Farlan.

—Sí, exacto. Y ahora sé un buen hermano y espérame a que regrese.

Eren, asombrado por esa revelación, contempló a Farlan con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ese era su hermano?, se preguntó. No se parecían en nada. ¿Y dé que baile hablaban?

—¿Y qué hago hasta entonces? —preguntó, enojado al no obtener una respuesta.

Levi le sonrió descaradamente.

—Siempre puedes ayudar a una damisela en apuros.

Los tres miraron a Isabel, que, en aquel momento, era reconfortada por Hannes.

—Solo estaba siendo amable. —Ni él mismo se creyó su propia mentira.

Levi se ahorró comentar. Le hizo un gesto de mano a Eren.

—Vamos, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí.

Ambos salieron de la posada, dejando atrás a Farlan, quien gritó:

—¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo!

Levi le dijo adiós con la mano, sin molestarse en voltearse. Una vez fuera, Eren se mostró contrariado.

—No me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano.

—No preguntaste —replicó, rodando los ojos.

Eren no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero aparcó el tema. Estaba ansioso por enseñarle el espejo y ver su reacción. Algo le decía que los objetos mágicos no eran muy comunes entre la gente, y él tenía en sus manos uno de ellos. Liberándose del peso del saco que llevaba sobre su hombro, lo puso en el suelo y aflojando la cuerda, lo abrió. Extrajo el espejo de dentro.

—Él nos dirá qué dirección tomar.

Levi se limitó a mirar. Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos, no lo creería. Esperó impaciente, pero el espejo siguió igual.

—¡Vamos! ¡Aparece! ¡Te necesito!

El espejó no habló, ni dio un salto, ni nada extraordinario. Levi miró de reojo a Eren, dudoso.

—Este maldito ahora no quiere salir —dijo, furioso.

—Estará durmiendo —bromeó Levi.

Eren profirió un grito, exasperado.

—¡Sal de una vez! ¡Necesito que nos muestres donde está ubicado Paradis! ¡No me hagas parecer como un demente!

Levi se dio la vuelta, preguntándose qué camino tomar. Si mal no recordaba, el norte era la región menos explorada por las altas montañas y el clima gélido. Adentrarse podía conllevar riesgos, como encuentros con animales salvajes o enfermar por las bajas temperaturas. La ropa que llevaban puesta no les protegería de la nieve. Si se decidían por esa ruta, antes tenían que equiparse debidamente. Pero si resultaba que Paradis no se encontraba en el norte, ¿en qué otra parte podía estar?

Eren seguía murmurándole al espejo.

¿Y si iban primero al sur? Era poco probable que allí hubiera algo sin descubrir, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de… El mar… ¡Una isla!

—¡Está en una isla! —exclamó Eren.

Levi lo miró, asombrado. Acercándose a él, observó lo que el espejo mostraba en esos instantes: una isla pequeña, rodeada de niebla.

—¿Eso es Paradis? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí, el espejo nunca miente —confirmó Eren—. No le gustas, por eso no quería salir.

—Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Es un ente extraño. Sabe muchas cosas y muestra todos los rincones del mundo.

—¿Quién lo creó? —quiso saber, curioso. El espejo mostró más de ese paraje, y comprobaron que esa isla no estaba lejos de su tierra.

—No lo sé. Yo lo encontré en el monasterio, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, tiene ya muchos años.

Mostrada Paradis, el cristal del espejo se nubló y desapareció la visión de la isla. Eren guardó el espejo en el saco de nuevo, y tensado el nudo, se lo llevó al hombro.

—Necesitaremos un barco —dijo. Cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía dinero para pagar un viaje en alta mar—. ¿Cómo lo haremos? No traemos dinero.

—Yo puedo pagarlo.

—¿De verdad?

Levi asintió. En su cabeza calculaba si una semana sería tiempo suficiente de ir y regresar para el baile. Iba justo de tiempo, pero la isla no estaba lejos, y probablemente sucedería lo que tanto se temía. Miró a Eren que ahora parecía más nervioso al conocer la ubicación exacta de la isla.

Era solo un mocoso.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que ese sería su primer viaje y reconocía estar algo entusiasmado.

Juntos, partieron hacia el sur. Levi calmado, Eren inquieto. Con el fin de calmar sus nervios, le preguntó acerca del baile que mencionó su hermano en la posada.

—Dijo baile real… ¿Acaso te han invitado?

—Te lo explicaré por el camino.

—Oh, bien.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡No puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado! Casi un mes después traigo el segundo capítulo. Me ha llevado más tiempo por cuestiones personales (ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir), pero creo que no me excedí demasiado. Es un capítulo largo y denso, y ya os pido perdón por lo errores que pueda haber. Lo he revisado más de una vez, pero siempre hay algunos errores que escapan a mi vista. El verdadero conflicto surgirá en el tercer capítulo, en un review me preguntaron por el villano, aprovechando la ocasión, os informo a todos que aparecerá en el siguiente cap. **

**Como siempre, espero de corazón que disfrutéis de este cuento de hadas que trae incluido mitología y el propio mundo de Shingeki. ¡Gracias a _Ninko Mitorinbo, Lia Primrose, EstragonYu, Xochilt Oda y SttaRJaCk_ por sus hermosos reviews! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Lia, espero sorprenderte como en el primer capítulo. Cierto es que ya conoces algunas cosas pero procuro no spoilearte demasiado, aunque te desesperes por saberlo, a veces es mejor esperar un poco. Logré terminarlo antes de tiempo y pese a repetirme, insisto en que esto es lo mejor que puedo darte. Ojalá quedes satisfecha.**

* * *

 _Todo el mundo ve lo que aparentas ser, pocos experimentan lo que realmente eres –Maquiavelo._

.

.

.

Partieron del embarcadero a bordo de un bote de madera cuya estabilidad era poco fiable en opinión de Eren. Se la compraron a un viejo marinero, quien aseguró que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Cuando desplegó la vela, Eren le miró con el ceño fruncido: la tela tenía una capa de polvo y era de color amarilla. El tipo se excusó alegando que hacía años que no hacía uso de ella, e insistió que la suciedad no era un problema. Levi buscó indicios de que hubiera sufrido algún rasguño o hubiera sido rasgada, pero tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, dio el visto bueno.

Tampoco había mucho donde elegir, era eso o una balsa de un solo remo. La negociación fue corta; Levi le ofreció quince monedas de bronce y seis de plata. A juzgar por la expresión del marinero, este jamás había visto seis monedas de plata juntas. Eufórico por esa enorme cantidad de dinero, les cedió la propiedad del bote, deseándoles un buen viaje.

Zarparon bajo un temporal cálido y sin riesgo de lluvias. El cielo despejado prometía una travesía tranquila y aparentemente libre de riesgos. Levi armó la vela mientras Eren cogía uno de los remos y remaba en dirección a la isla.

No necesitaban de brújulas o cartas náuticas, el espejo era su guía. Eren, cada cierto tiempo, le echaba una ojeada para verificar que no se desviaban. No había abierto la boca desde que se adentraron mar abierto, y Levi sospechó que esa era su forma de expresar su nerviosismo.

En su cabeza, Eren tenía muchas preguntas cuyas respuestas no llegaban. Podía hacer uso del espejo, pero este a menudo se mostraba malhumorado con sus preguntas frecuentes, y tampoco quería formularlas en voz alta; pues daría a entender que estaba nervioso delante de Levi.

Al cabo de una hora, la cual la pasaron casi en silencio, Eren remando y Levi sentando en uno de los soportes de madera, el viento empezó a soplar, ondulando la vela, acelerando la velocidad con la que surcaban el mar. La costa había desaparecido hacía rato, el agua les rodeaba y el horizonte era una delgada línea sin rastro de tierra.

Eren cesó de remar y descansó los brazos. El sudor resbalaba por su nuca, se sentía acalorado por los abrasadores rayos del sol que en ese momento se encontraba en el punto más álgido. Inclinándose hacia un lado del bote, asomó la cabeza para refrescarse un poco, pero lo que vio en el agua le paralizó.

—¡Levi! ¡Mira! ¡Estoy viendo un…!

—No grites —le cortó bruscamente—. Les atraerás con tu voz.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué son? —preguntó, horrorizado.

—Sirenas —respondió sin alterarse—. No las mires, si lo haces, saldrán del agua y te arrastrarán con ellas al fondo.

Eren asintió, turbado por ese descubrimiento. A través del agua, pudo distinguir una cola de pez viscosa y un torso lleno de escamas.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—He leído mucho, y algunos relatos marítimos explican de la existencia de estos seres. Son peligrosas, mejor ignorarlas.

—Y… ¿No nos harán nada? —inquirió con la vista al frente.

—Tú solo ignóralas.

Eren no siguió preguntando, confiando en el criterio de Levi. Se removió inquieto en el asiento, pensar que ahí debajo había criaturas cuyo objetivo era hundir a los viajeros no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Qué más decían esos relatos?

—En palabras de un pirata: te conviertes en su presa, caes en sus redes y pierdes cualquier uso de razón. Una vez te atrapan, eres su esclavo para siempre —recitó de memoria. Rió al percatarse de la expresión de horror de su compañero.

Eren juró que por nada del mundo querría convertirse en un esclavo. No quiso indagar más en el asunto, y se apiadó de esos hombres que padecieron ese trágico destino. Tenía que ser horrible… Verse arrojado en aguas profundas, eternamente prisionero, a merced de su voluntad…

Durante unos minutos no pensó en otra cosa, con el miedo corroyéndole las entrañas. Hasta que esa cadena de pensamientos se rompió y ese temor que le producían las sirenas se evaporó como el humo. De hecho, ya no le parecían tan horripilantes, es más, sentía curiosidad por ver esos seres, ¿qué aspecto tendrían? De seguro eran las criaturas más hermosas de la tierra. Pero desde donde estaba no podía saberlo… Tenía que salirse del bote y meterse en el agua, solo así apreciaría su belleza.

Se levantó, si no se metía en el agua, sucederían cosas terribles. Ellas le llamaban, estaban sufriendo, él podía ser su salvación, él las salvaría…

—¡EREN!

El cuerpo del muchacho impactó contra el agua. Levi se puso en pie, horrorizado al ver cómo unos brazos verdosos salían del agua, rodeando la nuca de su nueva presa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Levi saltó; el agua gélida caló hondo en sus huesos, el peso de sus ropas le empujó hacia abajo, pero no permitió que eso lo detuviera. Agarrando a Eren por debajo las axilas, vio el rostro de la sirena que trataba de llevárselo mar adentro.

Sus ojos rasgados eran negros como la noche, no tenía labios, y su cabello blanco, que se movía de un lado a otro, parecía tener vida propia. Esta abrió la boca, soltando un chillido que lo ensordeció por unos instantes.

—¡Es mío! —gritó Levi. De su boca solo salieron burbujas.

Oyó el canto de otra sirena cerca suyo. Tiró del chico con todas sus fuerzas, fingiendo no oír ese cántico armonioso. Unas uñas largas se posaron en sus hombros, hundiéndole a él también. Levi empezó a temer por su vida y la de Eren; si no salían a la superficie, estarían perdidos.

Por más que intentaba arrebatarle a Eren, la sirena no cedió; era increíble la fuerza que poseían. ¿Cuántos metros estarían ya por debajo del agua? Sus pulmones no resistirían mucho más, necesitaba respirar desesperadamente, pero la otra sirena lo tenía agarrado por el cuello con sus dedos largos y viscosos.

Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, ocurrió un milagro: las dos sirenas huyeron despavoridas de algo que Levi no alcanzó a ver. Tampoco se quedaría a averiguarlo, libre de agarres y tirones, llevando al límite su resistencia bajo el agua, se impulsó hacia arriba con un brazo, mientras que con el otro mantenía sujeto a Eren. No estaba lejos, moviendo sus pies, nadó hacia el bote sintiendo la presión de los pulmones cada vez más fuerte y una criatura rugir hambrienta cerca suyo.

Logró salir al exterior, escupiendo grandes cantidades de agua salada y tosiendo. Aliviado por el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, cargó con el cuerpo de Eren con los dos brazos y lo recostó de cintura para arriba dentro del bote. Agarrándose del borde, se impulsó una vez más y completamente empapado, se subió al bote. Pero antes de darse un respiro, tomó de la cintura a Eren y sacó sus piernas del agua, acostándolo bocarriba dentro del bote.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Levi sufrió un mareo, su entorno se difuminó y por poco no perdió el equilibrio. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Regulando el ritmo de su respiración, miró de reojo a Eren quien seguía inconsciente. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, aguardó unos segundos y cuando comprobó que su salud no peligraba, se fue directo a Eren.

Posando sus manos sobre su pecho, hizo presión varias veces: funcionó. Eren escupió el agua que se había tragado, que no era poca. Echando la cabeza del chico hacia atrás, lo tomó de la barbilla y le cerró las fosas nasales. Uniendo sus bocas, Levi le envió aire para reanimarlo. Repitió el proceso tres veces, no paró hasta que Eren no abrió los ojos.

Tosió, expulsando los restos de agua que todavía retenía dentro suyo. Levi se felicitó a sí mismo, era la primera vez que ponía en práctica esa maniobra de reanimación. Dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que Eren se recuperara.

Jadeando entrecortadamente, no podía creer lo sucedido. Se había dejado hipnotizar por ese canto y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había lanzado cual peso muerto contra el agua. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado, pues de los dos, él fue quien sucumbió, arriesgando la vida de Levi.

—Lo siento. Por mi culpa…

Levi negó con la cabeza, como diciendo: "ahórrate las disculpas". Le hubiera reprendido por su imprudencia, pero en ese momento no estaba con ánimos para gritarle. Además, el mocoso ya parecía bastante mortificado. Si acaso, esperaría un rato para pegarle cuatro gritos, ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Ante la mirada atónita de Eren, se quitó las botas, se sacó el chaleco y la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa —le aconsejó. Cogiendo las prendas por cada extremo, las dobló y estrujando con fuerza, el agua absorbida escurrió como si de una cascada se tratase.

Eren lo miró con la boca abierta. Incluso mojado como estaba, sintió un calorcito subir por sus mejillas.

—¿A qué esperas? Cogerás frío si sigues con la ropa puesta.

Desabrochándose los pantalones, se los bajó e hizo lo mismo que con el chaleco y la camisa. Después de escurrir hasta la última gota, los puso con el resto de las prendas. Eren se obligó a mirar para otro lado, abrumado por ese cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Muy lentamente se desprendió de su camisa, las botas y los pantalones que oprimían sus piernas más de lo habitual. Imitó los movimientos de Levi, exprimiendo la ropa al máximo. Luego tendió capa prenda a un lado del soporte para que se secara. Agradeció la ausencia de nubes.

Fue muy incómodo exponer su cuerpo a una persona que apenas conocía. Abrazándose para ocultar parte de su pecho, clavó la vista en sus rodillas, como si fuera lo más interesante por ver: no lo era. Levi, en cambio, no se molestó en ocultar su cuerpo.

Eren cometió el error de posar sus ojos en ese cuerpo. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello, descendiendo por el pecho y delineando ese pectoral tan bien definido, los musculosos brazos brillaban por los rayos del sol. Aturdido por esa imagen, vio cómo Levi se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás para evitar que más gotas cayeran por su frente.

Rápidamente buscó algo con el que distraer la mente.

—Eh… ¿Y cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo me salvaste? —preguntó con timidez.

—Hace un par de años, me ahogué y Farlan fue quien me sacó del agua. Hice lo mismo que hizo él en aquel entonces. A base de ejercer presión sobre tu pecho, reactivé tu ritmo cardíaco. También tuve que llenarte de aire.

—¿Llenarme de aire? —repitió Eren, desconcertado.

—Es una forma de decir que te besé para enviar ese aire a los pulmones.

Si antes el calor subió por sus mejillas, ahora todo su rostro ardía como un horno.

—Eso o dejarte morir —dijo, apreciando como el rostro del mocoso adquiría un rojo intenso.

Pese a haber sido una situación de vida o muerte, Eren no podía evitar pensar que ese había sido su primer beso… ¡y con un hombre! No es que le importara mucho, de hecho, nunca se había planteado cómo iba a ser su primer beso, ni tampoco con quien. Bastante ocupado estaba ya con lidiar consigo mismo como para imaginar escenas románticas en su cabeza.

Nadie le quería, y era comprensible porque… ¿Quién amaría a un monstruo como él?

Sin embargo, el que Levi hubiera hecho todo eso para salvarle, le reconfortó el corazón. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida, alguien se había preocupado por él. Alguien había arriesgado su vida por la suya.

En ese momento, fue plenamente consciente de que Levi estaba a su lado. No supo por qué esa revelación le impactó tanto, pero el sentimiento que le acechó fue el mejor que había experimentado en toda su mísera existencia.

—Gracias, Levi.

"Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí" —Le hubiera gustado decir eso, pero seguro sonaría muy ridículo y no le apetecía ver cómo Levi se burlaba de él.

—Solo no causes más problemas —le contestó.

Eren asintió enérgicamente. A pesar de su temperamento frívolo, Levi no había dudado en tirarse al agua por él. Estaba emocionado: depositar su confianza en Levi le colmó de vitalidad.

Cogió el remo y se dispuso a remar, sintiéndose culpable por agradecer a las sirenas que lo arrastraran mar adentro. Era egoísta sí, pero gracias a eso entendió por fin lo que significaba confiar en alguien.

. . .

La travesía duró todo el día. Siguiendo las indicaciones del espejo, evitaron otro encuentro con las sirenas, y sin desviaciones y extravíos, la neblina que rodeaba la isla se hizo visible pocas horas antes de la medianoche. Según lo dicho por el ente, Paradis no recibía visitantes muy a menudo. El aura que envolvía la isla presagiaba malos augurios, incluso los viajeros más escépticos, que rechazaban cualquier cosa relacionada con lo sobrenatural, afirmaban que ahí había "algo".

Por lo visto, todos coincidían en lo mismo: la sensación de no ser bienvenido.

Desprovista de faros, Levi remó a ciegas, guiándose únicamente por la voz del espejo, el cual le orientaba hacia una playa donde poder atracar el bote. Eren todavía no concebía la idea de regresar al lugar del que fue su cuna de las pesadillas por tantos años. Estuvo convencido de que su bestia rugiría cegada por la ira, o que su instinto le reclamaría tomar el control, que su sed de venganza se incrementaría considerablemente… No ocurrió nada de eso.

Reproduciendo las palabras del espejo en su cabeza: no es que no se sintiera bienvenido en esa isla, sino más bien que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Él no era el extraño; lo era la isla. Antes de poner un pie allí, ya repudiaba ese paraje tétrico, lúgubre, sombrío y carente de vida.

Levi jamás había visto un territorio tan desolado. Costaba creer que ahí viviera gente.

Atracaron el bote en la orilla. A tientas, se bajaron e inmediatamente sintieron los pies hundirse en la arena.

—Esta noche la pasaremos aquí —informó Levi—. No es seguro adentrarse de noche y mucho menos sin ningún foco de luz.

Eren avanzó por el terreno arenoso, simultáneamente las nubes que obstaculizaban la luz de la luna se dispersaron con asombrosa rapidez. Levi alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño por esa irónica casualidad.

—No te alejes mucho —le advirtió Levi.

—Está bien, solo quería ver…

Eren no terminó la frase. Tropezándose con algo grueso y duro como una roca, cayó de bruces contra la arena.

—¡Eren!

Corriendo hacia donde estaba, vislumbró un pedazo de muro anclado en la arena. Le llegaba por las rodillas, no estaba entero, le faltaban los bordes y algunas partes estaban agrietadas. Regresando su atención al chico, que siseaba de dolor, se arrodilló para examinar que no tuviera ninguna herida grave. Eren presionaba con una mano su rodilla, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

—Creo que me he cortado —dijo aún tendido en la arena.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Levi en un tono que detonaba preocupación.

Eren asintió. Poniéndose en pie, sintió cómo la rodilla le ardía.

—¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí en medio? —preguntó, enojado.

—Parece ser que construyeron un muro, pero fue derribado. —Le dio un puntapié a los restos del muro con el que había tropezado Eren—. Apuesto a que hay más esparcidos por la playa.

Eren hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Nos moveremos mañana al amanecer, si pudiste levantarte es que no te rompiste nada, aun así, será mejor atender esa herida.

Ambos improvisaron una especie de "campamento" para resguardarse del frío. Levi quedó sorprendido de todas las cosas que había traído Eren en su saco: cosas útiles cabría añadir. Nada cubría sus cabezas, pero disponían de dos pares de capas que usaron como lecho. También sacaron los víveres: tres botas de piel que contenían agua de un manantial, varias piezas de fruta (manzanas y ciruelas), panecitos y un queso. Alimentos que había almacenado en la despensa de la torre.

—¿Trajiste alcohol?

Eren rebuscó en el saco. No se consideraba amante del alcohol, pero…

—¡Sí, tengo! No es mucho, pero pensé que igual nos apetecía un trago una noche.

—Dámelo, rápido —pidió con impaciencia.

El chico le tendió una botella de sidra —cortesía de los aldeanos de Shiganshina—, desconcertado por ese arrebato de Levi por beber alcohol justo en ese momento.

—Levi… ¿Qué…?

Este no le escuchaba. Le sacó la bota, y le remangó el pantalón por encima de la rodilla. Al ver sus intenciones, Eren intentó echarse para atrás.

—Estate quieto —dijo, sujetándole la pierna. A pesar de la poca claridad, la herida parecía bastante profunda. Destapó el corcho—. Ahora no te muevas.

—¡Levi, espera! Esto no…

Vertiendo la bebida alcohólica en la herida, Eren profirió un grito ensordecedor. Jadeante, apretó los puños, sintiendo como el alcohol penetraba en el corte, haciendo hervir la sangre. Bufó repetidas veces, aguantando como un hombre, aunque por dentro deseara chillar para desahogarse. Levi se arrancó una de las mangas y con ella vendó la herida; apretó el nudo detrás de la rodilla.

—Creo que servirá —opinó. No era médico, pero consideró que había hecho un trabajo decente.

A Eren todavía le dolía, mas no se quejó.

—Siento que tengas que estar pendiente de mí todo el rato —se lamentó.

—Eres un mocoso, no esperaba otra cosa.

Eren no dijo nada. Ya era la segunda vez que la fastidiaba, pero Levi no parecía enojado, se limitaba a actuar según las circunstancias, imperturbable, pero haciendo gala de una gran seguridad en si mismo. Le produjo una mezcla de envidia y admiración, pues Levi era todo lo opuesto a él. Nunca vacilaba, nunca dudaba en sus decisiones, en cambio él…

Esa noche no durmió muy bien. Las pesadillas le acechaban en cuanto cerraba los ojos, y si conseguía dormir, se despertaba poco después, agitado y sudando. Soñó tres veces con caer desde el precipicio, pero en vez de ser un bebé, tenía la misma edad que ahora, y mientras caía gritaba desesperado el nombre de Levi.

Harto de no poder dormir en paz, se levantó del lecho y caminó cerca de la orilla, procurando no forzar demasiado la rodilla. El sonido que producían las olas le relajó un poco, pero la imagen del precipicio persistía en su cabeza, imposible de borrar.

Sin importarse llenarse de arena, se sentó a una distancia prudente del mar y encogiéndose, se abrazó las piernas, reclinando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Desde su posición, Levi lo vigiló en todo momento.

. . .

La niebla no desapareció al día siguiente. Sin duda, ya fuera de día o de noche, el paisaje era tétrico se mirase por donde se mirase. A penas se distinguían los rayos del sol, y el cielo era un mar de nubes grisáceas que amenazaban tormenta. Reprendieron el viaje tras dormir cuatro horas como mucho.

El espejo les informó que la única población que vivía en esa isla se hallaba a varios kilómetros por delante. A su vez, les advirtió que no esperaran ser recibidos con una cálida bienvenida. De todos modos, Eren no esperaba ni quería ser recibido con una sonrisa. Estaba ahí por una razón; un objetivo que llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía años.

Finalmente, llegó el día. El día en que se cobraría su venganza. Sí… Nada ni nadie le detendría.

Estuvieron horas caminando en dirección al norte, y a excepción de algunos animales (pájaros, ciervos, lagartijas…), ni rastro de otro ser vivo. Ni hablar de personas. En verdad, era un paraje desértico.

Para amenizar el trayecto, Eren inició una conversación que no fue del agrado de Levi.

—¿Por qué te invitaron a un baile real? ¿Eres… alguien importante?

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Detestaba hablar sobre su vida privada y detestaba aún más su vida de príncipe. Eren le miró esperando una respuesta, ansioso. Este frunció el ceño y pretendió que nada había escuchado. Eren no se rindió.

—Mmm… ¿Cómo es un baile real? —Probó suerte cambiando ligeramente la pregunta.

—Un despropósito para entretener a la realeza. Hijas de duques lamiéndote los zapatos, marqueses que solo buscan enriquecerse, y lo peor de todo, fingir que escuchas las estupideces del Conde de Utgard cuando en realidad deseas clavarle el tenedor en un ojo —explicó sin cortarse un pelo.

Eren dejó escapar una risita.

—Suena apasionante —dijo a modo de ironía—. Si tanto lo odias, ¿por qué no rechazas la invitación?

—Porque no puedo.

—¿Estás obligado a ir?

—Farlan me obligó —contestó. Su tono de voz no destilaba veneno, lo que daba a entender que no le guardaba rencor por eso.

—No os parecéis en nada —comentó Eren.

—Quedó huérfano a los cuatro años. Mi madre lo adoptó cuando yo tenía seis. En parte me alivia, él sí es un buen hijo… y un buen hermano —añadió tras una breve pausa.

—Debe ser interesante tener una familia —comentó Eren, distraído.

—A veces es un dolor en el culo.

—Pero no estás solo.

Levi no dijo nada. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo inapropiado. Lo más sensato sería permanecer en silencio y así evitar charlas incómodas sobre la familia. Aquel era un terreno fangoso.

Eren interpretó con ese silencio que la conversación había llegado a su fin. No volvió a preguntar.

Siguieron avanzando, en algunos tramos la niebla se disolvía como el humo, mas la imagen era siempre la misma. Prados, árboles solitarios, más prados, algún bosque denso, y más prados. Dado que el paisaje era idéntico por mucho que anduvieran diez kilómetros, y la niebla ocultaba la trayectoria del sol, ni uno ni otro tenían constancia del tiempo transcurrido desde que partieron de la playa. Cada tanto tiempo caminando, Levi se detenía unos minutos y preguntaba a Eren por su herida. No le dolía, pero temía que se abriera y manchara de sangre la única tela que utilizaba como venda. Levi comentó que perfectamente podía arrancarse la otra manga para un segundo vendado, pero el chico se negó. Con esa era suficiente; estaba algo sucia, pero aguantaría un par de días.

Comían lo justo para reservarlo en el viaje de vuelta. Levi pensó que, a pesar de la humedad en el aire, la ausencia de comodidades —siendo un príncipe, su transporte siempre era un carruaje—, y el poco alimento que recibía su estómago, esa aventura que había emprendido de la noche a la mañana, estaba resultando ser bastante satisfactoria.

Tras recorrer parte de la isla a pie, finalmente se toparon con lo que debía ser la única población existente según el espejo. Parándose en seco, ambos coincidieron en una cosa: la gente que vivía ahí tenía fijación por los muros. Un muro alto, un muro de cincuenta metros construido ahí en medio.

La puerta de entrada, en comparación, era minúscula. La custodiaban dos hombres de mediana edad, que, al reparar en los nuevos visitantes, pusieron mala cara. Aun así, no les negaron la entrada cuando los tuvieron delante.

—¿Más viajeros? —dijo uno en tono despectivo y suficientemente alto para que le oyeran—. ¿Cuándo aprenderán que no son bien recibidos?

—¿Qué más da? En menos de dos días ya se habrán ido. Este lugar no es para vosotros.

Este le puso la zancadilla a Eren justo en el instante en que se cruzaron. El chico trastabilló y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Los guardias estallaron en carcajadas. Eren apretó los puños con ira, volteándose con los ojos echando chispas doradas. Inmediatamente, los dos hombres enmudecieron; sus rostros se tornaban pálidos mientras trataban de discernir si lo que habían visto era real o solamente lo habían imaginado.

—Eren —llamó Levi, tomándolo de la mano—. Vamos.

La voz de Levi junto con el tacto de su mano lo calmó. Lanzándoles una última mirada de odio, se puso en pie y les dio la espalda, retomando el paso.

Juntos se adentraron en la ciudad amurallada.

Por razones que escapaban a su compresión, la niebla había desaparecido. Alzando la mirada al cielo, el sol ya descendía en dirección opuesta, el atardecer se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Levi le echó una rápida ojeada a ese recinto amurallado. En resumidas cuentas, los habitantes de Paradis vivían amontonados en una gran ciudad. Eren, quien jamás había visto una aglomeración tan grande de gente, retrocedió un paso, acobardado. Tras comprobar que no había ningún peligro, Levi arrastró a Eren con él, que caminaba con cierta dificultad.

Si bien varios de ellos no reparaban en su presencia, algunos los miraban con recelo, como dos intrusos invadiendo un territorio prohibido. Por suerte, los habitantes no les increparon con insultos o comentarios despectivos.

Eren pensó que se veía como una aldea gigantesca. Las calles eran estrechas, y las casas estaban cimentadas en piedra, rectas y simétricas. Algunos puestos de comida, como frutas y verduras, y a lo lejos, se alzaba imponente un castillo con altos torreones.

"¿Quiénes vivirán allí? —pensó Eren—. ¿Estarán allí los que me arrojaron cuando era un bebé?"

Levi le leyó el pensamiento con solamente mirarle a los ojos.

—Si aún sigue en pie tu venganza —empezó Levi—. Lo primero será informarnos. ¿No te parece?

—Ah… Sí, sí, claro. Informarnos —respondió, vacilante. La rodilla le escocía—. Mmm… ¿Cómo lo haremos? No se ven muy amistosos —dijo, refiriéndose a la gente que pasaba por su lado ignorándolos.

—Debemos descubrir la identidad de las personas que acordaron tu condena, y luego, encontrarlos para que puedas vengarte a placer.

Eren asintió, mirando a ambos lados, como si buscara la respuesta a su alrededor. Recargó su peso en la pierna derecha; flexionando la otra para buscar algo de alivio.

—Eren… estás sangrando.

Asustado, dirigió su mirada a la rodilla, y en efecto, estaba sangrando. La tela del pantalón se había teñido de rojo.

—Ese bastardo —gruñó Eren. Seguro se le había abierto con la caída.

—Hay que buscar un médico.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es necesario! —protestó. Levi se le adelantó y se apresuró a buscar alguien parecido a un médico—. ¡Eso solo va a ralentizarnos!

Levi no lo escuchó. Tenía constancia de que en la aldea Shiganshina, había un médico que trataba las gripes y enfermedades distintas; ubicado en medio de la plaza para facilitar el acceso a él. ¿Sería lo mismo para los habitantes de Paradis? La ciudad era muy grande, y encontrar uno les podía llevar horas. Oyendo las quejas del mocoso, hizo caso omiso y siguió absorto en sus cavilaciones. Quizás allí se regían por un patrón diferente, ¿y si los médicos eran particulares? Trabajando en sus casas, la búsqueda se complicaba y en pocas horas anochecería.

No le quedó más remedio que preguntar.

Analizando los rostros de cada uno de los transeúntes, se decantó por un anciano que iba acompañado por una chica joven, quien sostenía una cesta con fruta. Mostrando su faceta más educada, se aproximó a ellos, y preguntó por la presencia de algún médico cerca.

—Grisha es un médico excepcional. Me curó el dolor de espalda —respondió el anciano con voz rasposa pero afable.

—Vive en esa zona —añadió la chica, señalándola con el dedo—. Subís estas dos calles, y al doblar la esquina la encontrareis enseguida. Es la casa más grande.

Levi y Eren les agradecieron su amabilidad. Guiándose por las indicaciones, no tardaron ni diez minutos en presentarse ante el hogar de aquel hombre. Llamaron a la puerta dos veces y aguardaron. No se oía nada desde el interior, y sospechando que quizás el tal Grisha estaba medio sordo, Eren golpeó la puerta con el puño.

—¡¿Señor Grisha?! ¡¿Está usted ahí?! —gritó.

Más silencio. Levi chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Esperaron unos minutos, Eren profirió un par de gritos más, y cuando ya se resignaron a marcharse, un hombre de mediana edad, salió de improvisto del sótano de la casa.

—Perdonad, chicos. Estaba reordenando mi inventario.

Sacando una llave, abrió la puerta y les cedió la entrada. Tras ponerse cómodos, Eren le enseñó la herida en la rodilla y le explicó cómo Levi le dio los primeros auxilios. Grisha la examinó minuciosamente: era un corte bastante profundo, y había riesgo de infección. Rápidamente, le limpió la herida, la desinfectó y la vendó apropiadamente.

—Gracias por atendernos —dijo Levi, quien hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra.

—Esta es la función de un médico, desatender un herido sería una falta muy grave —declaró gravemente—. No sois de aquí, ¿verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Hacía tiempo que no recibíamos visitas. Me sorprende ver caras nuevas, la gente es muy hostil con los viajeros.

—¿Por qué no son bien recibidos los forasteros? —quiso saber Eren. Dejando caer sutilmente la pregunta.

Grisha no contestó de inmediato. Se quitó las gafas, les pasó un pañuelo y se las acomodó de nuevo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz cansada, y cierto matiz de resignación.

—Con el paso de los años, se convirtió en una costumbre. Vivir amurallados y repudiar el exterior son las consecuencias de nuestro pasado. Decidme, ¿habéis oído alguna vez el nombre de Ymir?

Tanto Eren como Levi asintieron.

—Bien, supongo que nuestra leyenda traspasó los mares, es comprensible. —Suspiró, tomando asiento en la silla de madera que había colocada en una esquina—. Hace mil años se instalaron en esta isla una comunidad que había sido expulsada de otra tierra, que actualmente ya no existe, pero el caso es que se formó un éxodo masivo, y durante meses vagaron incansablemente buscando un nuevo lugar para asentarse —explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chicos.

Fueron unos meses muy duros, de hambruna, cansancio, desesperación y muertes. Finalmente, hallaron esta isla y la bautizaron con el nombre de Paradis, seducidos por su riqueza natural, y convencidos de que ese, sería su paraíso. Nada más lejos de la realidad, la tierra se resistió a darles sus recursos para subsistir. Aterradoras tormentas asolaban la isla, día y noche, sin descanso. Muchos murieron de hipotermia, otros ahogados, y la otra mitad de hambre…

Eren escuchaba sobrecogido el relato de Grisha. No tenía ni la menor idea de que Paradis escondiera una historia de semejante envergadura. Levi era de la misma opinión.

La tragedia que tantas vidas había arrebatado vio su final cuando una mujer llamada Ymir hizo un pacto con el demonio de la tierra. Le pidió prosperidad y bienestar para su gente, y, a cambio, el demonio maldecía cada cien años un recién nacido con el poder de una criatura llamada titán. Esa fue su moneda de pago. Y así es como nació la maldición de la diosa Ymir.

—¿Esa Ymir era una diosa? —cuestionó Levi.

En absoluto. Era una mujer común. Pero para el resto, ella fue quien detuvo las tormentas y otorgó una próspera y duradera vida. Se le atribuyó un poder que en verdad no poseía, y durante setenta años fue venerada y amada por todos. Murió antes del alumbramiento del primer niño titán. Cada centenario, los habitantes de Paradis tenían que lidiar con ese ser que era imposible de controlar. Se describe como un rayo cae del cielo y tras generar una explosión, aparece un titán de dimensiones extraordinarias; su fuerza devastadora fue un problema constante.

A Eren no le fue difícil adivinar qué solución emplearon para detener a los niños titanes.

—500 años atrás se decidió arrojar el bebé portador de ese gen y acabar con su vida antes de su primera transformación.

—¿Cómo sabían qué niño era el portador? —preguntó Levi.

—Por el color de los ojos —respondió Grisha. De reojo, apreció como Eren se enderezaba—. Al nacer, su tonalidad es dorada. Es una característica que comparten todos los niños que nacen bajo esa maldición. Al cabo de unas horas, regresa la tonalidad heredada por el padre y la madre.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Eren formuló otra pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que…?

—Hará unos quince años aproximadamente. La madre dio a luz a dos bebés, un niño y una niña —explicó para asombro de ambos chicos—. La niña, cuyos ojos eran verdes, se le permitió vivir, pero el niño que poseía los ojos dorados fue arrojado pese a las súplicas de la madre. Tres días después, Carla, la madre, se suicidó.

Eren sintió de repente como si acuchillaran su corazón. Su madre estaba muerta.

—¿Qué fue del padre? —inquirió Levi.

—Cuidó de su única hija, soportando el peso de la muerte de su esposa y de su hijo. Hasta que un día su propia hija se marchó en busca de su hermano perdido—se lamentó Grisha.

—¿Se marchó? —repitió Eren, desconcertado.

—Oyó de su padre la misma historia que os he relatado a vosotros. El padre le confesó que tenía la esperanza de que su hijo sobrevivió, y ella, inocente y necia, fue tras él. Se cumplirán tres meses desde su partida. Ahora vive sus días en completa soledad, pero nunca pierde la esperanza.

Levi tuvo la ligera sospecha de quien era realmente ese hombre. Eren, quien todavía estaba asimilando la impactante noticia de que tenía una hermana y que además se había escapado para ir a buscarle, se obligó a concentrarse en lo prioritario.

—¿Podría decirnos quiénes llevaron a cabo la decisión de lanzar a ese niño recién nacido?

—Ellos no tomaron la decisión, hace cientos de años que no se cuestiona esa decisión. Simplemente hacen lo que creen correcto —aclaró antes de rebelarle sus identidades—. La familia real se encarga de esa tarea y no admiten excepciones. 100 años antes, nació en el seno de la familia real una niña con el gen del titán. Fue arrojada de todos modos.

A Eren le tembló el labio. Las manos le temblaban de rabia. Levi se percató de ello, y se apresuró a intervenir.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —anunció—. ¿Cuánto le debemos?

—Nada. La primera consulta es gratuita —respondió, observando con preocupación al chico.

—Le agradezco el tiempo que nos ha dedicado. No le molestaremos más —dijo Levi dirigiéndose a la puerta. Eren lo imitó manteniendo a raya sus emociones.

—Muchacho —le llamó Grisha cuando ya se encontraban fuera—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eren Jaeger —contestó este frunciendo el ceño.

—Eren —pronunció Grisha orgulloso—. Ten un buen viaje.

El aludido asintió, confundido. Levi no comentó nada, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron.

. . .

Los agónicos gritos del mocoso le despertaron de su frágil sueño. Levantándose de golpe, buscó al chico, alarmado. Entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Lo localizó a unos metros de distancia, pero nadie le estaba atacando; se encontraba solo, de pie en mitad de la explanada.

Esa noche también acamparon a la intemperie: fuera de los muros.

Frunciendo el ceño, se aproximó preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo. Oía sus gritos que rozaban el llanto, y supo que fuera lo que fuera, el mocoso estaba sufriendo. Alcanzándole a grandes zancadas, lo que vio enfrente suyo le impactó tanto que por unos instantes se quedó sin habla.

Eren se mordía… no, se arrancaba la piel de la mano, sangrando abundantemente. Sus labios manchados de rojo brillante y su boca cubierta por el sabor metálico de la sangre. La parte inferior del pulgar no se distinguía, la sangre brotaba como si de una fuente se tratara. Pese al dolor, Eren se mordía como si le fuera la vida en ello, profiriendo gritos y lamentos que hicieron reaccionar a Levi que había enmudecido por esa estremecedora imagen.

—¡Eren ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Detente! –gritó Levi.

Eren se arrancó un pedazo de piel, salpicando su rostro de sangre; sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, ofreciendo una visión grotesca, pero al mismo tiempo devastadora.

—¡Dije que pararas! ¡Ya es suficiente! —Agarró su brazo, impidiendo que siguiera auto-lastimándose. Eren abrió más la boca, cegado por la ira—. ¡BASTA!

De un puñetazo en la cara, Levi derribó a Eren. Su cuerpo cayó bocabajo, poniendo fin a esa locura. Suspirando pesadamente, no se consideraba como esa gentuza que iba repartiendo golpes por doquier a personas más débiles e indefensas que él, pero la situación lo requirió: ese mocoso pareció haber perdido el juicio.

Eren permaneció inmóvil en el suelo; sin mover un solo músculo.

"No le he pegado tan fuerte" —pensó Levi, extrañado.

Sobresaltado, una risa demente empezó a sonar, más escalofriante que los gritos que hasta ese momento llenaron el silencio de la noche. El mocoso reía descontroladamente, golpeando el suelo con los puños mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas de odio e impotencia.

—¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡NO PUEDO VENGARME! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉÉ!? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VENGARME?! ¡SE LO MERECEN! ¡MERECEN QUE LOS MATE!

Más gritos. Eren gritaba, deformando su rostro, llevando su voz al límite, castigándose con más dolor. La garganta le dolía, la cabeza iba a estallarle provocado por la intensidad de sus gritos, su mano derecha inerte sobre la hierba, formaba un charco de sangre.

Fueron unos minutos agonizantes. Eren descargó toda la agonía y desesperación que quemaban sus entrañas. Sus gritos se tornaron roncos, forzando su voz hasta quedar afónico. Derramó todas y cada una de las lágrimas que retuvo en su interior, rompiéndose esa coraza que blindaba su lastimado corazón.

Jadeante, Eren escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, derrotado. Levi se arrodilló para posicionarse a su altura.

—Eren… ¿de verdad crees que todo se reduce a la venganza? —preguntó como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño—. Ya oíste a Grisha, ellos hicieron lo que creían correcto. Viven una realidad distinta a la tuya, su perspectiva es otra. Sus actos son imperdonables, pero no tenemos el derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas. Morir o dejar vivir… no está a nuestro alcance. Vengarte, cobrándote sus vidas solo te habría vuelto un miserable… como ellos.

El chico alzó el rostro empañado en lágrimas; el labio le temblaba.

—Pero era mi único objetivo en la vida…. Sobreviví para vengarme…

—No seas ingenuo —espetó Levi, harto de esa actitud—. Tú nunca has matado a nadie. En ti no hay maldad, solo miedo.

Eren le miró a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan fascinado por ellos: reflejaban esa calma, esa seguridad que tanto admiraba en él. Levi no le miraba con lástima, tampoco le consolaba con palabras vacías, únicamente le exponía la realidad tal y como era. Tenerlo ahí enfrente le reconfortó un poco. El tacto de sus manos tomando la suya, despedaza brutalmente, le produjo un sentimiento de lo más cálido.

—¿Intentabas transformarte? —dedujo, acariciando las falanges del chico.

Eren asintió, sobándose la nariz.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo en voz grave—. No vuelvas a lastimarte. Ellos no merecen tu sufrimiento.

Levi unió sus manos, sin importarle mancharse de sangre. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos, hay que curarte esto.

Poco después, Levi limpiaba la sangre con parsimonia, sin presionar en la herida. Eren ponía muecas de dolor, pero no decía nada. Vertió el alcohol, como la vez anterior, y vendó la mano con un nuevo pedazo roto de su otra manga. El mocoso le lanzaba fugaces miradas, tímidas en su mayoría, pero también con cierto matiz de complacencia.

—Tú… —empezó Eren, inseguro—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

—¿Otra vez? —replicó Levi, exasperado—. No puedo responder a tu pregunta. Y déjame decirte que buscar respuesta en los demás no te será de ayuda. No fuiste capaz de hacerlo, acéptalo. Acepta tu yo y sigue adelante.

Ahí iba de nuevo, esa sinceridad desprovista de dulces palabras.

—¿De verdad piensas que no soy una mala persona?

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Le tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

—Dije que eras un mocoso y lo mantengo. Un mocoso llorón cabría añadir.

Eren soltó una risita involuntaria.

—Pensarás que soy patético —comentó, perdiéndose en esos ojos plateados.

—Un patético mocoso llorón —recalcó, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por alguna razón, Eren lo encontró gracioso, riéndose torpemente. Levi le acarició el pelo, una muestra de afecto poco usual en él.

Esa noche Eren la pasó durmiendo en brazos de Levi, oyendo el latir de su corazón y dejándose envolver por el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. El príncipe le acarició los mechones castaños que caían por encima de sus hombros. Le apartó el largo flequillo del rostro, apreciando sus facciones juveniles. Pese a la incómoda postura en la que estaba —acogiendo el peso del chico entre sus brazos con la espalda levemente reclinada—, no se movió ni siquiera para dormir bien.

No fue hasta al cabo de unas horas, que su barbilla tocó la cabeza del mocoso, viéndose vencido por el sueño.

.

.

.

Isabel y Farlan observaban sentados al pie de un árbol la cabra Zeke comer del pasto; el dueño la aventó fuera de la taberna, en otro de sus arrebatos de cólera. La chica pelirroja la sacó fuera y se dio un paseo con ella, respirando un poco de aire fresco después de trabajar más de ocho horas dentro de ese antro que olía a queso podrido. Por mucho que se esforzara en limpiar aquel tugurio y servir como camarera, el dueño le amonestaba e incluso la humillaban frente a los clientes. Era un trabajo duro.

Por tanto, ella y la cabra estaban en una situación similar. Se apiadaba del pobre animal que nada entendía pero recibía igual el maltrato de su dueño.

Por fortuna, hubo algo que la ayudó a sobrellevar ese arduo y esclavizador trabajo. Farlan, el apuesto y caballeroso joven que la defendió de ser golpeada por el tabernero, se hospedó por unos días en la posada las Dos Rosas hasta que regresara su hermano de su viaje.

Durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, ambos entablaron una relación amistosa. Cada mañana, Isabel le preparaba un rico desayuno compuesto por huevos revueltos, tocino dos rebanadas de pan y una jarra de hidromiel. En agradecimiento por esa comida, Farlan le pagaba generosamente a espaldas del dueño. En un principio, Isabel quiso rechazar tal cantidad de dinero, pero Farlan no desistió hasta conseguir que lo aceptara.

Por la mañana, Isabel atendía a un par de clientes, pero en su mayoría, se la pasaba limpiando la taberna: quitar el polvo, barrer el suelo, enjabonar las jarras de cerveza… Casi no tenía ni un minuto de descanso. Su ropa que consistía en una falda que le llegaba por debajo las pantorrillas, una ramera, y un delantal. Cuando disponía de tiempo libre —en contadas ocasiones esporádicas—, iba al río para lavar sus prendas.

Allí Farlan se decidió a conocerla, abandonando su actitud pasiva de contemplarla en silencio. A pesar de su indignación por cómo la maltrataban, ella se limitaba a sonreír con dulzura.

—Esto es lo que elegí, no puedo quejarme. Mi padre siempre me decía que el esfuerzo y el trabajo de cada día al final se ven recompensados. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo también lo creo.

El joven príncipe quedó fascinado por su fortaleza y tenacidad. Sin poder contenerse, le preguntó por qué trabajaba en ese lugar tan poco apropiado para una chica tan hermosa como lo era ella.

Isabel se puso colorada, sonriendo tímidamente.

—No tengo dinero. Reeves me ofreció alojamiento a cambio de trabajo —explicó mientras frotaba el delantal entre sus manos—. Llegué sin nada, pero ahora tengo una cama y un plato de comida. ¡Eso es mucho! —dijo con asombro.

Farlan la miró incrédulo. No concebía la idea de que Isabel estuviera satisfecha con esa miseria. Prácticamente, rozaba la indigencia. Mas no insistió en el tema, y en su lugar, le preguntó acerca de su hogar y del por qué estaba ahí. Isabel no concretó con exactitud de dónde procedía, lo describió como: "una tierra lejana", pero sí dijo el motivo por el cual abandonó su tierra.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermano. Nos separaron al nacer —declaró limpiando las manchas de aceite del delantal.

Farlan se mostró interesado, pero tratándose de algo personal y familiar no quiso incordiarla con más preguntas. Isabel le contó que no sabía su nombre ni qué aspecto tenía, solamente contaba con la información que le proporcionó su padre: su hermano tenía quince años y sus ojos eran verdes como los de ella.

—Espero que mi padre me perdone algún día. Me marché sin decirle nada.

A partir de ese día, Isabel y Farlan se reunían a la orilla del río junto con Zeke que pastaba por los alrededores. No todos los días era posible, pero la cabra solía sacar de quicio a Reeves, lo cual era una excusa perfecta para sacarla de su vista y tomar un respiro.

Al cuarto día, Farlan empezó a impacientarse. El baile se celebraría dentro de tres días y Levi no había vuelto aún. Le habló a Isabel sobre su hermano mayor: un tipo gruñón con cara de gato estreñido. Irónicamente, él, quien era el hermano pequeño, debía corregir el comportamiento de Levi.

—Soy el único que puede meterse con su altura sin resultar herido de gravedad —bromeó, acariciando el pelaje de la cabra mientras bebía del agua del río—. Me divierte hacerle enojar, aunque a veces esté días sin hablarme.

Isabel viéndose en el reflejo del agua, escuchaba atentamente, sintiendo envidia de esa relación tan estrecha.

—Debe ser genial tener tan cerca a tu hermano.

—Es un dolor en el culo —afirmó solemne.

—Pero lo tienes a tu lado —replicó, audazmente.

Farlan asintió; Levi era un desastre como príncipe, hijo y hermano, pero era su familia, su hermano. Pensándolo detenidamente mientras contemplaba el rostro de Isabel, quizás no era tan mala idea seguir un poco el ejemplo de Levi.

Después de saciarse, Zeke se colocó en medio de ambos y baló, reclamando más caricias. Isabel rió, acariciándole las orejas peludas.

—Me encantaría ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano —dijo Farlan de repente.

La pelirroja parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿De veras? ¿Me ayudarías? —inquirió emocionada.

—¡Claro! Entre los dos será más fácil.

A Isabel le brillaron los ojos. No esperaba recibir de ayuda, y mucho menos de un chico tan amable y caballeroso. Esa nueva perspectiva le hizo recobrar las esperanzas y mirar al mañana con ilusión.

Por otro lado, el joven príncipe —demasiado ocupado en ofrecer su ayuda a esa joven muchacha—, no tuvo en cuenta que, como miembro de la realeza, no conocía el mundo exterior, incluso su vuelta a palacio era dudosa si tenía que depender de su intuición. Pero en aquellos momentos no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera pasar más tiempo con ella.

—¿Y cuándo podrías acompañarme a buscar a mi hermano? —preguntó Isabel con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues…

Farlan no continuó, pues entrecerrando los ojos, creía distinguir a su hermano acercarse a lo lejos, junto con un chico que reconoció como el mismo con el que partió. Finalmente había regresado de donde sea que había ido.

—Perdona, tengo un asunto entre manos y me temo que tendrás que esperar —se disculpó, poniéndose en pie.

En lugar de decepcionarse, Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—¡No te preocupes! Puedo esperar unos días —aseguró.

El reencuentro entre ambos hermanos no fue cálido ni amistoso. Farlan le increpó esa actitud suya tan hosca, reafirmando que era, efectivamente, el peor hermano del mundo, que ni siquiera era capaz de decirle dónde había estado esos días. Preocupado por si algo malo le sucedía, desconociendo su ubicación le hubiera sido imposible ir a por él.

—Ya cállate, pareces mi madre —le espetó Levi rodando los ojos.

Farlan no había terminado de desahogarse, pero supuso que Kuchel ya se encargaría del resto cuando llegaran a palacio. Se contuvo de seguir reprendiéndole, y optó por meterle prisa para irse cuanto antes, puesto que no podían perder más tiempo. Kuchel debía estar volviéndose loca con la ausencia de sus dos hijos, descargando sus ataques de ira con los pobres criados.

Levi no se opuso, pero antes se volvió hacia el chico que le acompañaba. Echándole una ojeada, Isabel pensó que nunca había visto a nadie con el rostro tan abatido.

—Eren, si quieres encerrarte en tu torre y no salir, no voy a impedírtelo —dijo en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara—. Si quieres esperar por mí… entonces yo regresaré a por ti. —Eren asintió sin abrir la boca. En todo el viaje de vuelta apenas habló, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos—. Eren, vivir del recuerdo no te hará ningún bien. Acéptalo, acepta tu pasado. No tienes más opción que esa.

El chico no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza. Exasperado, Levi quiso gritarle que todo estaba bien, que ser repudiado u odiado no tenía nada de malo, que ser un titán, una bestia o un monstruo no le hacía ser diferente, que el hecho de haber sobrevivido solo podía significar una cosa: su destino era vivir con la cabeza bien alta, y no encerrarse en una torre y pasar sus días como ermitaño en pena.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de eso. No sería correcto hacerlo delante de su hermano y esa chica, y, por otra parte, tenía que ser Eren quien se diera cuento de ello. Aun así, no partió con su hermano hasta confesarle una última cosa.

—Dicen que los monstruos son aterradores, pero a mí me gustas tal y como eres.

Volteándose, se unió a su hermano que aguardaba con impaciencia de brazos cruzados. Antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa, Farlan se despidió de Isabel.

—¡No lo olvides! ¡Volveré para ayudarte!

Esta le dijo adiós con la mano, deseándole un buen viaje. Levi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, ¿se había perdido algo mientras no estaba? A diferencia de Farlan, él no se dio la vuelta. No quería ver el mocoso, no si lo único que reflejaban sus ojos era tristeza y amargura.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días, Eren los pasó cabizbajo, rodeado de un aura melancólica. Se hospedó en la posada sin saber muy bien por qué. Añoraba su torre y su soledad, refugiarse para no ser visto, e ignorar el mundo exterior. Pero ahora ya no podía ignorarlo. En verdad, tenía miedo de ese mundo frío y hostil, se sentía desprotegido e indefenso.

La razón era muy obvia, pero no quería admitirlo. No estaba preparado para admitir que Levi era el causante. Sin él, reaparecieron sus miedos, más fuertes que nunca. Sin su templanza y serenidad, Eren se sentía como un niño pequeño, asustado y débil.

Levi se había convertido en su sustento sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Su debilidad era aún mayor con su ausencia. Quería encerrare en su torre y cerrarle las puertas a todo lo conocido hasta el momento, pero también deseaba ver a Levi, deseaba estar con él, verse rodeado entre sus brazos y sentirse protegido.

Curiosamente, su deseo de ver a Levi se hizo realidad.

Todo empezó cuando Isabel se acercó al chico a la hora de la comida. Sentado en una mesa, Eren removía su sopa de pescado con la cuchara, sin intención de comerla: no tenía hambre. Describiendo círculos, contemplaba decaído los pedazos de bacalao flotando en el cuenco, ajeno a las conversaciones que mantenían los demás clientes a su alrededor.

Algo se frotó contra sus piernas, descendiendo la mirada, vio la cabra por debajo la mesa, balando como de costumbre. Cogió un pedazo de bacalao y se la lanzó. Zeke olisqueó el pescado, le dio una lamida y siguió balando.

—A Zeke no le gusta el pescado.

Alzando la mirada, la chica pelirroja estaba parada frente a él con su característica sonrisa. No era la primera vez que le hablaba, pero Eren no estaba interesado en charlar con nadie. Respondía con aburridos monosílabos o a veces incluso solo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Isabel se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la sopa.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi plato favorito, pero tampoco está tan mal. He probado cosas peores.

Eren asintió, llenando la cuchara de sopa, pero sin probarla. No es que no le gustara, simplemente había perdido el apetito.

—Viajaste con el hermano de Farlan, ¿verdad? —inquirió arqueando las cejas—. Me dijo que se llamaba Levi.

La mención de Levi pareció despertarle ligeramente. Miró a Isabel que le observaba atentamente.

—Viajé con él —afirmó secamente.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —aventuró sin mucha dificultad. Eren enrojeció, avergonzado por que esa chica hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad—. Yo también lo echo de menos… a Farlan, me refiero.

Eren no supo qué decir.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿tienes idea de qué asuntos tenían entre manos? Farlan no lo especificó.

—Un asunto —repitió el chico frunciendo el ceño—. Levi me habló de un baile real.

—¡¿Baile real?! —exclamó Isabel.

—Sí, al parecer fueron invitados —contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al contrario que él, a Isabel le brillaban los ojos.

—Mi padre me contó algunas cosas… Me encantaría asistir a un baile real —dijo en voz soñadora.

—Levi dijo que era un despropósito para entretener a la realeza —recordó con añoranza.

Isabel no le tomó importancia. Su mente imaginaba escenas varias donde ella llegaba con un flagrante vestido y era sacada a bailar por Farlan siendo observados por los cientos de invitados. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, sus mejillas ardieron. Eren la miró desconcertado.

—¡¿No crees que sería genial asistir a ese baile?! —preguntó, emocionada.

—No nos invitaron. No tiene caso emocionarse.

—Si nos infiltramos, podríamos ver a Farlan y Levi. ¿Acaso no quieres estar con él?

—Mira —dijo Eren perdiendo un poco la paciencia—, no somos de la realeza, no hemos recibido ninguna invitación, y si nos infiltráramos, solo conseguiríamos que nos echarán a patadas porque se ve a leguas que no somos como ellos. Quiero ver a Levi, sí, pero no pidas imposibles.

—Mi padre me decía que nada es imposible en esta vida. Solo si te rindes.

Eren quería replicarle, que dejara de soñar y viera la realidad en la que ellos vivían, sin bailes ni palacios.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo asistiré a ese baile y... me reuniré con Farlan.

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo lo harás? El baile es esta noche —cuestionó sin creérselo.

—Ven conmigo y lo descubrirás —respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Isabel se levantó y durante unos segundos observó su entorno mientras fruncía los labios, concentrada en la búsqueda de algo. Eren olvidó su sopa, pendiente de los movimientos de la pelirroja. A sus pies, Zeke baló haciendo sonar la campanita que colgaba de su cuello. Isabel dirigió su vista al animal, iluminándose sus ojos como si hubiera visto un tesoro.

—Zeke nos acompañará —anunció de improvisto—. De todos modos, no creo que nadie lo eche en falta.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, Isabel sacó la cabra de debajo la mesa y cargó con ella en brazos.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Eh! Espera, ¿a dónde irás? —Eren se levantó de la mesa.

—Cerca de aquí vive una persona que puede ayudarnos. Corren rumores sobre ella...

—¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

Los dos jóvenes junto con la cabra salieron de la posada. Isabel muy segura de sí misma, con Zeke en brazos, y Eren confuso y algo temeroso. No le interesaba ese baile, pero si existía alguna posibilidad de encontrarse con Levi… entonces la tomaría. Además, su instinto le decía que confiara en Isabel. Y así lo hizo.

. . .

"Ella" resultó ser una mujer que vivía en una casa solitaria en las profundidades del bosque. La decrepitud y la hiedra engullendo las paredes dio la sensación de estar deshabitada, pero para sorpresa de Eren, ahí dentro vivía una persona pese a su incredulidad.

Isabel llamó dos veces a la puerta que estaba corroída por la mugre. Zeke no baló ni se agitó ante ese territorio desconocido. Eren lo interpretó como una buena señal: los animales tenían un sexto sentido para el peligro.

—Adelante, no seáis tímidos, entrad —dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

Eren vaciló unos instantes, mas Isabel abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella y el animal entraron sin miedo, y al chico no le quedó más remedio que ir tras ellos. Una vez dentro de la casa, Eren se arrepintió de inmediato. Aun con la escasa luz, pudo distinguir que las paredes estaban decoradas con estantes repletos de frascos con vísceras, órganos, ojos, y pieles de animales. Reprimiendo una arcada, tiró de la manga de Isabel, indicándole que se marcharan de ese lugar antes de que la loca que viviera ahí los diseccionara.

—Oooh… Qué adorables muchachos, no temáis, acercaros. No voy a comeros. —Sus palabras no lograron calmarlo pues su tono de voz era idéntico al de una demente.

—Necesitamos ayuda —habló Isabel con voz firme.

—Por supuesto que necesitáis ayuda, de otra manera, no estaríais aquí.

—Isabel, vámonos de aquí —susurró Eren.

—Espera —dijo esta sin retroceder. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero no se acobardó en ningún momento—. Nos gustaría… Nos gustaría asistir al baile real que se celebrará esta noche.

Se produjo un silencio bastante tenso. La mujer con las manos cruzadas valoró la petición de la chica. Eren dudaba seriamente de que esa extravagante pudiera hacer algo, a no ser que fuera envenenar a los de palacio.

—¿Y el pago? —preguntó acomodándose los lentes.

—Ah… Sí, el pago. —Isabel se mordió el labio. Eren no daba crédito; ¿acaso pretendía cobrarles? —. Hemos traído… ¡esta cabra!

Con exagerada teatralidad, Isabel cogió el animal y se lo enseñó a la mujer que por unos segundos quedó muda. Eren se dio por vencido, ofrecer una mugrienta cabra como pago era la peor idea que podía habérselo ocurrido. Contuvo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta por parte de esa chiflada.

Isabel expectante, sostuvo la cabra, sintiendo como se le recargaban los brazos del peso del animal. Fueron unos segundos agonizantes, pero finalmente la mujer reaccionó y definitivamente, lo hizo como una demente.

Sus gritos de júbilo se oyeron por todo el bosque, Eren se cubrió los oídos. Saliendo de la penumbra, se plantó frente a ellos con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Eren e Isabel retrocedieron asustados.

—¡Vosotros también tenéis uno! —exclamó fuera de si—. ¡Yo también tengo uno! ¡Por fin tendré dos! ¡Acepto el pago! ¡Acepto el pago! ¡¿Queréis ver el mío?! ¡¿Queréis verlo!?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin entender una palabra. Eren movió los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido, diciéndole a su acompañante: "¿Lo ves? Está loca".

La mujer se volteó y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

—Ven, pequeñita. Te traigo un amigo, vamos bonita.

Eren quería largarse de ese sitio, pero Isabel depositó a Zeke en el suelo y con timidez, preguntó:

—¿A qué se refiere con que nosotros también tenemos uno?

—¿No lo sabéis? —preguntó esta un poco más calmada.

—¿Saber… el qué? —cuestionó Isabel.

—Ah, aquí estás. No seas tímida. —La mujer se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y entre sus manos había un gato negro que maullaba enseñando sus pequeños dientes—. Vuestra cabra es un metamórfico, y esta gatita también lo es.

—¿Un qué? —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

—¡Un metamórfico! –repitió, asombrada de que no conocieran esa palabra—. Humanos con la capacidad de transformarse en animales.

Isabel parpadeó con la boca abierta, en cambio, Eren observó a Zeke sin pestañear, asimilando que esa cabra mugrienta en realidad era una persona también.

—Zeke… Zeke es un… ¿¡ZEKE ES HUMANO!? —exclamó Isabel a pleno pulmón.

—Sí, lo es. Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar más metamórficos, pero gracias a vosotros, aquí tengo otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva convertido en cabra?

—No lo sabemos, cuando nos la vendieron ya estaba así.

El gato negro se acercó con cautela a Zeke, estudiándolo con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Maulló otra vez, y la cabra le respondió balando.

Isabel quien observó la escena intrigada, regresó al tema que les ocupaba.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?

—¡Claro! ¡Será un placer!

La mujer se presentó formalmente ante ellos como Hange Zoe, el hada madrina que convertía los sueños en realidad si a cambio se le daba un pago justo. Riéndose de sus expresiones, le aseguró que estaba bien cuerda. Entre otras aficiones, aparte de buscar más metamórficos, estaba también la de abrir animales en canal cuando estos ya estaban muertos. Al parecer le fascinaba ver el interior de sus cuerpos y conocer cada una de sus funciones.

Eren e Isabel no comentaron nada al respecto.

Debido a que el baile empezaba en una hora, Hange se dio prisa y los condujo afuera, en mitad del bosque, exactamente donde se ubicaba un lago nunca antes visto. Allí les pidió a cada uno una prenda de las que llevaban puesta. Isabel se desprendió del delantal que ya no se sabía de qué color era. Eren se desabrochó la capa y se la tendió. Para asombro de ambos, Hange lanzó las dos prendas al lago.

—Vuestros corazones serán puestos a prueba por la dama del lago.

Ambos chicos observaron las dos piezas de ropa hundirse. Eren no entendió muy bien, ¿Hange estaba afirmando que ahí, bajo las aguas, vivía una mujer? Aguardaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el agua se removió inquieta y sorpresivamente de dentro salieron dos brazos sosteniendo un vestido de seda, de color perla, decorado con hilos dorados en los bordes, dibujándose flores en el bajo de la falda y el escote.

—Este es para ti —le dijo Hange a Isabel—. Fuiste la primera en lanzar la prenda.

La chica se aproximó a la orilla del lago y tomó el vestido sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó, maravillada por la belleza de su vestido.

Hange asintió. Los brazos de la dama se sumergieron y al cabo de unos segundos, salieron a flote sosteniendo otro vestido también de seda, pero de color platino, bordeado por una cadena de diminutas flores que nacían a los costados y se cernían a la altura del pecho y descendían como cascada de cintura para abajo. No traía diamantes ni joyas, pero el vestido relucía como si en verdad hubiera pequeños diamantes incrustados.

Eren caminó vacilante y tomó el vestido pensando que se trataba de una broma. Los pálidos brazos de la dama del lago se hundieron otra vez.

—Aquí tenéis vuestros vestidos para asistir al baile —dijo Hange satisfecha.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Isabel.

—¡Eh! ¡Un momento! ¿Pretendes que me ponga esto para ir al baile? —inquirió Eren escéptico.

—Es lo que eligió la dama. A mí parecer no está nada mal —opinó Hange.

—No soy una mujer, no puedo ponerme esto —protestó.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres ver a Levi —replicó Isabel—. Sin el vestido no te permitirán la entrada a palacio.

—Pero, pero…

—Si adornamos tu cabello con una tiara de flores seguro nadie pensará que eres hombre —aportó Hange.

Isabel estuvo de acuerdo.

—No, definitivamente no —contestó Eren tajante.

Media hora después, Eren traía puesto el vestido y una tiara de flores en su cabeza. Pequeñas flores de distintos colores pardos adornaban su flequillo, las flores restantes caían elegantemente por la trenza que le había hecho Isabel, no entrelazó las puntas, pensando que así se veía más bonito.

Hange les procuró un carruaje con chofer. Moblit se llamaba, y les apremió para que subieran cuanto antes, pues el baile ya había empezado. Isabel subió emocionada, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente. Eren se subió con una mueca en el rostro.

Hange le cerró la puerta del carruaje y les despidió agitando un pañuelo.

.

.

.

Levi reprimió su quinto bostezo. De pie junto a su hermano, recibía las damiselas venidas de distintas regiones del reino. Aposentados en el salón del trono, la voz del duque anunciaba alto y claro los nombres de las muchas, mientras estas se inclinaban ante los jóvenes príncipes con ojos coquetos. La suave música de fondo le adormecía.

—La señorita Hitch Dreyse de Mitras.

Levi y Farlan se inclinaron levemente, aburridos de recibir a todas y cada una de las doncellas casaderas. Kuchel hacía tamborilear los dedos en el reposabrazos de su trono, molesta por el nulo interés de sus hijos en las doncellas.

—La señorita Annie Leonhart de Stohess.

Hecha la reverencia, Farlan le susurró a Levi:

—Apuesto a que nadie tiene el valor de llevarse a esa chica a la cama, solo con verle la cara ya da miedo.

Levi pensó que mejor dar miedo que ser una lameculos como la mayoría. Las pretendientas se apiñaron a un lado, intentando captar la atención de los príncipes, pero ninguno de los dos dirigía sus miradas hacia ellas.

—Ah, siento que la noche no avanza —se quejó Farlan en voz baja para que solamente Levi le oyera—. Ojalá termine pronto.

Levi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. La noche se le estaba haciendo interminable, y si por él fuera, se largaría sin más. Pero había prometido asistir al baile y no podía faltar a su palabra. Estaba deseando que acabara para hablar con su madre y decirle adiós a esa vida.

—La señorita Historia Reiss de Ehrmich.

Levi y Farlan se volvieron a inclinar sin molestarse en disimular la indiferencia con que miraban a las doncellas, pero algo ocurrió súbitamente que cambió completamente sus expresiones. Por un momento temieron volverse locos producto del exceso de aburrimiento y tedio al que estaban sometidos, sin embargo, lo que veían sus ojos era tan real como ellos mismos.

Farlan fue el primero en reaccionar. Adelantándose, ignoró a Historia pasando de largo, su mirada fija en aquella chica pelirroja que miraba ambos lados desorientada.

Levi le siguió de cerca, pero su mirada estaba puesta en otra figura. Lo había reconocido al instante, pese al vestido y la tiara de flores, supo de quien se trataba aun cuando les separaban varios metros de distancia.

Las damiselas quedaron decepcionadas, unas lamentaban no ser las elegidas, otras se mostraron altivas ante la llegada de esas dos intrusas fuera de tiempo. Kuchel, por otra parte, no se levantó del trono, pero observaba atenta los movimientos de sus hijos. No podía ser de otro modo, sus hijos no eran de piedra y como hombros, tenían debilidades.

Farlan se inclinó ante Isabel —una reverencia que nada tenía que ver con las anteriores—, y tomando su mano, depositó un beso sobre sus nudillos. Esta enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero imitó la reverencia torpemente.

—¿Me harías el honor de concederme este baile? —preguntó ofreciéndole la mano enfundada en un guante blanco.

Isabel aceptó cohibida. No estaba acostumbrada a que se le dirigieran de esa forma tan educada.

Levi vio de reojo como su hermano se llevaba a esa chica pelirroja hacia el centro del salón para realizar el tan esperado baile, pero él tenía otros planes.

El mocoso intentaba ocultarse inútilmente, o más bien no quería que le viera el rostro. Tomándole del brazo, lo volteó suavemente.

—¿Te perdiste? —preguntó con voz burlona.

Eren no respondió. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos, demasiado avergonzado por su aspecto. Levi lo comprendió, pues se apresuró a decir:

—Vayamos a otro sitio.

Le tomó de la cintura y lo condujo fuera del salón del trono. Bajaron la gran escalinata cubierta por una alfombra roja y recorriendo algunas estancias del palacio iluminadas con altos y suntuosos candelabros y decoradas con los retratos de los antiguos reyes y sus correspondientes linajes. Eren quedó fascinado al reparar en uno de ellos, el cual aparecían Levi y su hermano a ambos lados del trono y una mujer idéntica a Levi sentada en el. Ese majestuoso retrato que ocupaba gran parte de la pared estaba enmarcado en oro puro, empequeñeciendo los demás que había colgados cerca suyo.

"Levi es un príncipe" —se dijo mientras huían de miradas curiosas y cuchicheos.

El interior del palacio rebosaba riqueza y lujos por doquier, los guardias custodiaban las entradas y salidas y algunos pasillos. Estáticos y mudos, no se movieron cuando Levi pasó entre ellos con Eren mirando fijamente el suelo tapizado en alfombras. No le apetecía que vieran su rostro y descubrieron que en realidad era un hombre.

Lo único positivo de todo eso es que no eran el centro de las miradas como lo estarían siendo seguramente Isabel y Farlan.

Salieron de palacio y entraron en el enorme jardín cuidadosamente podado y regado cada mañana por el servicio. Levi no se entretuvo contemplando y tiró de Eren, quien alzó la cabeza, maravillado por la belleza de esa naturaleza que resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Avanzaron entre un laberinto de arbustos perfectamente tallados, Levi parecía conocerse el camino de memoria. Eren desconocía cuán grande era ese laberinto.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser el centro de ese jardín. Una fuente de mármol colocada en medio, brotando agua de cinco aberturas y con nenúfares flotando.

Levi se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Eren, pero este se rehusó a hacer contacto visual.

—Eren, mírame.

El chico se resistió, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Levi soltó un resoplido, sujetó su barbilla y le levantó el rostro.

—¿Para qué viniste si no querías verme? —preguntó un poco harto de su actitud.

—No es verdad —contestó en voz baja—. Yo quería verte.

—No das esa sensación.

—¡No quería que me vieras así!

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues vestido con... ¡esto! —exclamó indignado—. Pero Isabel se empeñó en que si no me ponía este ridículo vestido no entraría a palacio.

—Dime, Eren —empezó Levi sin perder la compostura—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de despedirnos?

El chico rememoró ese día y asintió con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué te dije? —insistió sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos verdes.

—Dijiste que... Que te gustaba tal y como era —dijo como si le arrancaran las palabras de la boca.

—Exacto, me gustas siendo un mocoso llorón y patético, me gustas siendo un monstruo y me gustas siendo una dama con vestido y tiara de flores. ¿No lo entiendes? Tu esencia es la misma.

Eren quedó sin habla. Conmovido por lo que Levi le había dicho, el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Este también calló y por unos segundos pareció ido.

—Tus ojos —murmuró acercándose a él—, están cambiando de color. Son... azules.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, admirando esa nueva tonalidad acuosa, semejante a las olas del mar.

—Levi estás muy...

Estaba demasiado cerca y él se estaba poniendo más nervioso a medida que se acercaba a su rostro.

—No recordaba que también tuvieras este color. —Levi siguió hablando en susurros, incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos.

—No es... Es la primera vez que me pasa. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

El príncipe debió notar que estaba incomodando al muchacho porque retrocedió dos pasos, carraspeó, mantenido los modales.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

A cada segundo que transcurría, el azul se volvía más intenso, como si intentara expresar alguna emoción oculta. Sin poder evitarlo, Levi preguntó algo que rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía rato.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el vestido? ¿Se lo robaste a una dama que iba de camino a palacio? —bromeó, aunque no lo descartó del todo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Eren—. Fue... Bueno... Es complicado.

—Inténtalo, soy todo oídos.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco de piedra oculto entre la melaza y Eren procedió a contar su relato bajo la curiosa mirada de Levi.

—... Todavía no me creo lo de la cabra, pero nos solución el problema del pago, y Hange nos... realmente fue una... ¿Me creerías si te dijera que mi vestido y el de Isabel nos fue dado por una dama que los sacó del lago? Suena absurdo, pero... Esa dama estaba dentro del lado, quiero decir que... No entiendo cómo...

—Si existen espejos parlantes y maldiciones hechas por demonios de la tierra, también me creo lo de la dama del lago —se rio Levi.

—Tienes razón. A estas alturas, nada debería sorprenderte ya.

—¿Y dices que esa tal Hange se hacía llamar "hada madrina"?

—Oh, sí. Cumplía los sueños realidad a cambio de un precio justo. —Eren rió de lo cómico que sonaba todo. Aunque en aquel momento deseó huir por patas de lo escalofriante que resultaba la situación.

Levi no dijo nada, pero observó detenidamente a Eren, quien no pudo sostener la mirada y prefirió mirarse las manos.

—¿Hay algún sueño que yo pueda hacer realidad? —preguntó el príncipe.

Eren estuvo seguro de que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho de un momento a otro. Un sueño que pudiera hacerse realidad. Quería pedir tantas cosas…

—Yo… —No estaba listo. No estaba preparado para pedirle algo a Levi. Se mordió el labio, inquieto—. No creo que… Has hecho tanto por mí… No veo razón para pedirte nada.

—¿Rechazas mi buena fe? —cuestionó alzando una ceja—. No voy a pedirte nada a cambio.

—Lo sé... Es solo que… Yo no…

—Si está en mis manos hacerlo realidad, lo haré.

Eren sostuvo la respiración. Por alguna razón, ya no estaba enojado por llevar ese vestido, ni disgustado ni avergonzado. Levi le hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, protegido y sobre todo… amado.

"Me gustaría pedirte un beso".

.

.

.


End file.
